<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Halves by saawinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831395">Two Halves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester'>saawinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 years later, Accountant Castiel, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Asshole Dean, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Bad Boy Jimmy Novak, Castiel And Jimmy Novak, Dead Jimmy Novak, Destiel endgame, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, From friends to lovers, Guilty Dean Winchester, HEED WARNINGS!!!!!!, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Introverted Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mentions of death through drug overdose, Novak Twins, Parties, Past references, Popular Dean Winchester, Popular Jimmy Novak, Romance, Self Esteem Issues, Shy Castiel, Twin Fic, Twins, Underage Smoking, drug overdose, hard times, past mentions of death, possible suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never got over the heartache of losing his twin, Jimmy. 10 years later and the memories of the shocking discovery still haunted him. It never got him to stop asking why, seeing as Jimmy lived the life most teens would dream of- being the schools popular bad boy and dating the schools other popular bad boy. Dean Winchester. Today, years later, he tries to get through his boring adult life, while trying to juggle the thoughts of his brother’s demise; still unpopular as he’ll always be.</p><p>Dean felt like he lost everything, when the news of Jimmy’s death was relayed to him. All he remembered was graduating from high school, attending his dead boyfriends funeral and putting Lawrence in Baby’s rear view mirror. After, a few life experiences of his own, he decides its time to return home. Well great idea! Now he had Jimmy’s ‘totally opposite in personality lookalike’ to deal with. Castiel Novak was a whole other level of different to the Jimmy he was used to. How in the hell was he supposed to handle a man like that!?</p><p>Dean was not going to fall for Jimmy’s weird twin….no way, no how….right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Past Anna Milton/Dean Winchester - Relationship, past Dean Winchester/Jimmy Novak, past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello my lovely readers!</p><p>I’m sure many of you know me by now. I have a tendency to post up any fic ideas that come to mind. This one sees Castiel having a twin, who tragically passes away. You will get to see how he is going through life.</p><p>Same, with Dean. Except, he dated Jimmy. Now, you will see him come back to Lawrence and.......🤔😁Lets see what happens aye....</p><p>As always, I appreciate your feedback and kudos (entirely up to you if you want to leave any).</p><p>I hope you enjoy the fic!🙂</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Description of drug overdose and resulting death in this chapter...please do not read if this triggers you!!!!! Also, mentions of fatal car accident....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>There’s just too much that time cannot erase.</p><p>10 years on, and the memory of that dreadful day was still stuck in his head. He remembered white pale skin, blue lips, the slumbering- like figure, still laying on his back, on the queen sized bed. The figure looked peaceful, yet, too eerily so. That’s when he noticed the absence of the rise and fall of the victims chest. And, that’s when he saw the empty pill bottle laying sideways on the nightstand. </p><p>To say his whole world suddenly collapsed around him, was an understatement. </p><p>Never in his life had he felt more scared than at that present moment in time. Never in his life had he been so confused and betrayed. Never in his life had he ever dreamed Jimmy would take this road. </p><p>Jimmy had his struggles, but, he was always strong, determined and optimistic.</p><p>Well his brother projected that image.</p><p>Castiel could only conclude that all that bravado was for show. It was there to hide some kind of pain that was much deeper. A pain he was sure stemmed out of the horrible car crash that Jimmy and their grandparents where involved in, when Jimmy was only 15 years old.</p><p>But, Jimmy went through trauma counseling and seemed to be coming back to his usual confident self. His older twin was making friends again, going out to parties, maintaining a ‘B’ average and dating. <em>So why? </em></p><p>The dreadful thing that still plagues his mind was the fact that he did see some troubling signs that Jimmy may have needed serious help, but, refused to acknowledge it and just chucked it down to his possible envy of the popularity status his brother held. <em>That didn’t mean that he never loved his brother.</em></p><p>Anyway, he noticed how Jimmy began to excessively drink, smoke and party. And that should have been a red flag to reckless behavioral issues. However, all the popular kids drank, smoked and went to house parties. Besides, his brother was sort of a bad boy, riding a motorcycle, wearing a leather jacket and making out with the <em>other</em> schools bad boy, Dean Winchester.</p><p>Oh how his heart would cringe at the latter.</p><p>He was embarrassed to even think that he had a crush on his brother’s boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Who wouldn’t, when the guy was a walking sex symbol; strutting around with that sneaky smirk and driving around in that sweet ride- a 1967 Chevy Impala. </p><p>Two bad boys dating was enough to leave anyone dreaming. </p><p>Unlike him, he had to see and hear the real thing. Like how they had loud sex in Jimmy’s room whenever their parents weren’t around, how Jimmy would get picked up for parties in that sweet ride and how he would end up catching them in a heavy make-out session in the darkness of their kitchen- when he gets up for a glass of water around midnight.</p><p>Of course, he pushed his feelings for Dean unto the back burner. Jimmy deserves something good. His brother had been through a lot, with the car crash, the nightmares that followed and the counseling sessions. It was in high school, that Castiel buried his feelings for Dean- never allowing it to truly get to him.</p><p>Besides, he’d never stand a chance with Dean anyway. It would definitely be unrequited.</p><p>Then, the horrifying day before senior graduation came.  July 6th, Jimmy Novak had overdosed on his anxiety meds. It was on the morning of graduation that Castiel found his brother, lifeless in his room. </p><p>It was too late to save Jimmy. The doctors said that he had probably taken the pills the previous night and blacked out to the world. He had been dead hours before Castiel found him.</p><p>Him! Castiel! He had to be the one that found Jimmy!</p><p>10 years later, after jolting awake from another saddened dream- he asked why? Why did he have to be the one that found his brother? He rubbed a hand down his face, peering into the darkness of his room. He spared a glance at his digital clock sitting on his nightstand, seeing it read 4:00am and murmured, “I need a glass of water”.</p><p>So, he got up and made his way to the humble kitchen. It wasn’t so big, just right enough for him- like this whole one bedroom apartment was. He turned on the faucet and filled his glass. He leaned against the kitchen sink and took a huge refreshing gulp of water. The cool liquid traveling down his throat woke all his senses. </p><p>His mind traveling back to his familiar dream of opening Jimmy’s room door to get him awake and ready for their graduation ceremony. The lifeless, pale corpse of his brother would be the only sight that greeted him.</p><p>He sighed and placed the empty glass onto the plate rack. He needed to catch up on whatever little sleep he had left, because, by 6:00am, his alarm clock will be blaring- signaling time to get up and ready for work.</p><p>Not forgetting, today, the new employee was coming in, so he had to set up the necessary details needed to get the man on the payroll. Yup, his day was looking great. </p><p>If only he felt like it did.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>Having a bed to himself was going to take some getting used to.</p><p>He had just gotten out of a messy relationship with a girl named Anna Milton. The red head was an overly controlling woman- and the crazy part was they had been together for 5 years. </p><p>5 damn years!</p><p>What the hell was he thinking!?</p><p>Honestly, he never really expected their relationship to last that long. At first, it was just a hook up or rebound sex. Then, rebound sex turned into late night booty calls, which then somehow led to dates and moving in after a year. It wasn’t until the 3rd year of their relationship that Dean noticed the controlling behavior and the abruptness. But, like a dumbass, he stayed.</p><p>Finally, last week, he had had enough after he caught Anna snooping around his phone and making plans on his behalf, whilst shutting out his friends meetup sessions. He had ended things in the most kindest way he could- which only drove Anna into screaming at him- he then packed his bags, and left Austin. </p><p>He and Baby on the road, felt so good.</p><p>He had already made up his mind that he would return to Lawrence. He didn’t know why! It was the most painful place to come back to, after Jimmy had passed. But, he still had a lot of important people in Lawrence to see. His baby brother, his baby brother’s fiancé, his mom and dad, his surrogate dad and mom (Bobby and Ellen), his good friends Benny, Adam, Michael, Ash, Cassie and Dorothy. </p><p>He was still heavy hearted and seeing Jimmy’s peaceful face in the casket still swept through his mind every once in a while, but, he felt that 10 years had served its purpose. Maybe, it was the right time to return home. </p><p>He felt it in his heart.</p><p>He had a job waiting for him at his surrogate dads auto shop and he’d already paid the lease on an apartment run by a man named Crowley. The guys parents must have thought he was the devil reincarnated, to give him a name like Crowley? He was sure that there was a more….decent….name in there somewhere.</p><p>There was one place he wanted to stop over, the instant he set foot in Lawerence. The Local Cemetery. And so he did, pulling up by the sidewalk, turning off his cars ignition. For a moment, he just sat there, eyes adrift over the neatly kept cemetery, catching the headstones of people who lay there.</p><p>It has been 10 years since he’s been here. 10 years since he zoomed past this cemetery after the funeral had been held. He didn’t look back, because, there was nothing left in Lawrence for him. Jimmy had taken a huge chunk of his soul with him to the grave.</p><p>He closed his eyes briefly, taking a huge breath. He uttered, “you can do this, Dean”. With those final words, he got out of the car, dug his hands into the front pockets of his brown leather jacket and walked towards the spot he knew Jimmy was buried.</p><p>He felt himself falling back on his steps as he neared Jimmy’s gravestone. The teen lay between his grandparents gravestones. Guess it was only fitting. Jimmy never really got over his grandparents tragic passing and he absolutely adored them. But, his boy was strong headed. That much he knew.</p><p>He already felt tears flooding his eyes, as he stood by the gravestone he so dearly yearned to see. His eyes taking in the fresh white roses placed in a crème colored vase, before Jimmy’s headstone. Someone had been visiting Jimmy’s grave and showering the teen with his favorite white roses.</p><p>He should be the one doing that, but, he ran.</p><p>He crouched down, before Jimmy’s headstone. He took in the engravings on the tombstone ‘JIMMY NOVAK’. He reached out and ran the tip of his fingers along the dips of Jimmy’s name. His heart squeezed and his tears flowed as he remembered the teen Jimmy Novak was. </p><p>He remembered the kisses, the drunk fooling around, the naked times under the sheets, the jokes, the pranks played, the classes skipped, the fooling around under the bleachers and the janitors closets; the leather jacket, motorcycle riding teen who had the most beautiful blue eyes, with the cockiest attitude.</p><p>He released a wet chuckle, “You were one hell of a cheeky rascal, Jimmy”. His smile fell, “I miss you, very much. And….I’m sorry that it took me this long to come back and see you. I just…I lost my way”. He sniffled and wiped a hand down his tear stained face, blowing out a breath. He nodded with a shaky smile, “But, I’m here now. I’m here to stay. I know you would have wanted me to be here….you always reminded me that family was important…so a little late start”. He reached out to grace his fingers over the petals of white roses, “Just, be with me in spirit, yeah”.</p><p>He spent another hour just sitting before Jimmy’s headstone, chatting away, like he’d normally do with the teen. Then, he was promising Jimmy that he would come visit him again, sometime this week, before he was heading back to Baby.</p><p>He felt a thousand times better.</p><p>He had no idea what Lawrence had planned for him.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy!🙂 Please, let me know your thoughts🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Today felt like any other day. </em>
</p><p>His alarm sets off at 6:00am, he gets out of bed, he lazily trudges to the bathroom (takes a piss, then, brushes his teeth), he has a shower, he readies himself in a black suit and tie, he makes his way over to his kitchen, has his coffee and a bite, throws on his trench coat, grabs his messenger bag, grabs his apartment and car keys, heads down to the complex’s basement garage, locates his car, gets in and drives to work.</p><p>While on his way to work, he would appreciate the scenery that passed. The wind blowing against his face felt refreshing. He relished in the absolute silence of being in his car, no loud music or any kind of music to disturb him. <em>Just driving.</em> Though, he would feel a pang of disappointment when he didn’t see anything new happening around this city.</p><p>It was still the same view he’d pass, day in and day out. </p><p>Everything was still here. <em>As it is and as it were.</em></p><p>Except, there wasn’t any Jimmy here to comment on how <em>boring</em> the City Council Of Lawrence were, and, by extension, it’s people. The only interesting thing that caught his eye as he passed the early morning dwellers in the local park, was how a teenaged boy was dusting off dirt from the shirt of his 5 or 6 year old brother. </p><p>That kicked in some memories.</p><p>Oh he missed the days Jimmy would take care of him.</p><p>He thought of how Jimmy would console him, he thought of how Jimmy would wipe away his tears, he thought of how Jimmy would fight off his invisible demons and the the very real ones. His brother would always say ‘<em>you still have me’.</em> </p><p>He definitely felt this deep seated heavy ache trying to resurface. One that he hid so well before others, but, seemed to engulf him when he was all alone. He felt light tears pool his eyes, but, not enough to spill out and roll down his cheeks. <em>Maybe, he should visit Jimmy’s grave today, and, change out the white roses? </em></p><p>That would make him feel better.</p><p>So, he pulled up beside the sidewalk, next to ‘<em>Missouri’s Flower Shop</em>’. It was an antique, old wooden structure, just to the end of the City. It belonged to one of the sweetest and kindest lady he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. </p><p>Missouri’s Flower Shop was always open before any of the city’s stores, markets and supermarkets in Lawrence. 7:00am and Missouri was turning the sign to ‘<em>we’re open’</em>. She would say that early mornings were the best time of the day and that ‘<em>the early bird always catches the worm’.</em></p><p>He got out of his car and headed into the flower shop. </p><p>Missouri was seen grooming a few rose stems, getting all those thorns off. She lifted her head and peered in  the direction of the front door, the instant the bell jingled overhead. Her eyes lit up and her smile only reflected her motherly warmth. “Oh good morning sweetheart. You are certainly a sight to behold, first thing in the mornings”. She abandoned her grooming and walked towards the white roses. “So, another 18 white roses, today?”</p><p>She already knew what he was here for.</p><p>He greeted with a smile, “Good morning Missouri . And yes, 18 white roses, please”. He made his way over to her, standing by her side, as she picked out some beautiful white roses for him to take. </p><p>She handed a few thornless white roses for him to hold. Soon, she walking over to the counter and getting the flowers bundled up with a fancy midnight laced string. He proceeded with the payments before accepting the flowers from her. The sweet smell was so calming. He smiled at Missouri, “thank you. These flowers are exquisite, as always”.</p><p>Missouri tapped him lightly on the bicep, “You’re welcome sweetheart. Now, send your brother, Jimmy, my love, ok”. She added with a wink, “he is definitely watching over you, Castiel”.</p><p>Apparently, Missouri delved in psychic readings. He didn’t really believe in much of that, anyways, he would show respect. His mind always went into the negative, so he shrugged, “I don’t think Jimmy would be wasting his time hovering around me, Missouri. I’m sure he has much better things to do in the spirit world”.</p><p>Missouri tapped his cheek lightly, “Good things are coming, Castiel. Maybe it starts off painful, but, it gets better. And, Jimmy has always been by your side and in your heart. His memory lives on in you. Don’t you ever forget that”.</p><p>He was a little on the fence with what Missouri was saying. It made him feel joy, yet, at the same time scared. He gathered himself and smiled, “Ill see you in a couple of days, Missouri”.</p><p>“Sure thing sweetness”.</p><p>Castiel visited his brother’s grave straight after. He removed the old white roses, emptied the water inside the vase, filled the vase up with water from a bottle he had carried with him and refilled the vase with the 18 fresh white roses he had purchased. </p><p>A strong breeze blew against his face the moment he placed the fresh vase of white roses before his brother’s tombstone. His heart filling up with so much warmth as he imagined his brother smiling at him. He ran his fingers across Jimmy’s name, “Hello brother. As usual, I miss you, but, I know that you’re in an amazing place right now. Honestly, you’re not missing much. I love you and I’ll see you in a couple of days”.</p><p>With those words, he got up and walked towards his car. Always, he felt that someone was there. Maybe, Missouri was right. <em>Who knows aye?</em></p><p>He checked his wrist watch, seeing that it was 7:30am.</p><p>
  <em>Time to get to work.</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>Bobby’s truck and a classic 1967 Chevy Impala was already parked side by side, in the yard. He parked his car beside the classic car and got out. Well, his car looked ridiculous beside that beautiful muscled car. Maybe, he should go park his car beside all the junked up cars stacked in Bobby Singers car yard out back. </p><p>There was this nagging sense of familiarity deep within him, the longer he stared at the well polished and, it seemed, well loved car. It’s like he had encountered this car somewhere…sometime….in his life. He just couldn’t put his finger on it! <em>Or maybe, he’s just mistaken. </em></p><p>His eyes skimmed the surface of the well painted car. It looked so brand new for an old model. The seats were even covered in very new black leather. Not even a speck of dust was seen on this beauty. </p><p>Yeah. Like he said. <em>Someone loved this car. </em></p><p>Well, maybe he’ll get to tell that someone that this dusty junk yard would warrant a car wash by the end of today. He took a deep breath and headed into Bobby Singers Auto Repairs, already wishing to get through the day and get back to the comforts of his lonely apartment. </p><p>
  <em>What else would the day bring?</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>He had decided to join his surrogate dad for breakfast at his Auto Repairs Shop. The minute he parked Baby, Bobby, came bustling out, and wrapping him in a tight hug. “Boy, it took you one whole week to come and see me! You’re lucky Ellen didn’t come over to your apartment, just to give your behind a spank!”</p><p>When they got out of the hug, he apologized, “Sorry Bobby. I had some settling in to do, before I got to meeting anyone. I did meet Sam a few days back and we’re having dinner with the parents tonight. You and Ellen are welcome to join us”.</p><p>“Already got an invitation!” Came a firm feminine voice. He looked behind Bobby to see Ellen Harvelle walking towards them with a smile. “Now, where’s my hug, boy?” </p><p>He immediately pulled Ellen into his arms. “It’s so good to see you Ellen”.</p><p>Ellen replied, “you too, kid”. She clapped him on the bicep, “Now, why don’t you and this miserable cussie come in for breakfast!”</p><p>Bobby grumbled, “miserable cussie my ass!”</p><p>He chuckled and followed after his surrogate mother.</p><p>
  <em>Oh he missed this!</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>They had had a hearty breakfast. </p><p>Bobby slipped in a few drops of whiskey into his coffee before taking a huge gulp. The old man hummed in delight and said, “So, when the accountant comes in, you can start on your paperwork. He’ll draw up a contract for you. Today, I want you focused on reading the contract and getting familiar with the auto shop. Tomorrow, you can start up on fixing cars”.</p><p>He huffed out, “Since when do you hand out contracts?”</p><p>Bobby sighed, “The accountant advised that its important to draw up contracts, as it safeguards the auto shop and the employee”.</p><p>They were perfectly fine working without contracts before. Bobby was well known and only had a handful of men working for him. Men, who were locals and didn’t care much for legal documents. He used to just agree on an amount and work for his surrogate dad. He did that a lot in high school. Well, these changes must have come about when ‘<em>Mr. Accountant’</em> came in. He said, “must be one of them nerdy types”.</p><p>Bobby shrugged, whilst Ellen commented while busy washing the dishes. “He means well. A shy man with a heart of gold. Hard to find his types nowadays”.</p><p>
  <em>Uh! How tragic!</em>
</p><p>He was certain that he may not get along with <em>Mr. Perfect Accountant. </em></p><p>There was the sound of an almost quiet engine entering the parking area, before being turned off. Ellen peered through the window, “Our accountant has arrived. Always way before opening hours!”</p><p>He got up off the dining room chair and walked towards the window, grumbling out, “How respectable!”</p><p>“Be nice, Dean”, Ellen warned before she walked towards the living room.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and peered out the window in curiosity. He could see the back of a dark haired, 6 foot man in a dirty trench-coat, the strap of a messenger bag hanging off the man’s shoulder. <em>Huh! Typical!</em> He could see that the man, whose back was still turned to him, was studying his car intently. He felt pride consume him. Mhmm. He kept Baby in tip top shape.</p><p>His eyes then drifted to the piece of trash car that was parked beside Baby. <em>A faded blue, 1991 Honda Civic Hatchback</em>. He said in a displeasing tone, “who in the hell still drives that piece of scrap metal! Such blasphemy to be parked beside a beauty like baby!”</p><p>All Bobby did was chuckle.</p><p>He can’t look anymore. It was too painful to glance at. He walked away from the window, narrowing his eyes at Bobby, “I have half a mind to go outside and burn that piece of junk to a crisp, Bobby! Seriously!”</p><p>Bobby got up from the dining table and clapped him one on the shoulder. The man said in between laughs, “It’s good to have that spit fire attitude back boy! This place needs it!”</p><p>“Well yeah!”</p><p>Call him a shark that smelled blood in the water- he was going to ask the accountant just what in the hell was it with his car.</p><p>Ellen walked back into the kitchen, “I think you should go get your paperwork done, son. The sooner the better”. She raised a brow at him, “And, be nice to Castiel”.</p><p>
  <em>Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did that name sound so familiar?</em>
</p><p>He ignored that weird feeling and decided to get moving. Time to get shit sorted with the accountant, so he could get on with his damn day.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hardly write long chapters in my fics, but, yeah, here’s another long one for you lovelies!</p><p>Let me know what you think🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>It felt like his steps were haunted. <em>Or, was the universe out to get him?</em><br/> <br/>Here he was setting up the proper documents for the new employees contract, when his office door was shoved open. <em>Well, not actually shoved open, just, pushed open without a proper knock</em>. He would understand if it were Bobby or Ellen. </p><p>Not anyone else!</p><p>Hello, he could be talking to a client. Someone barging in wouldn’t be so kind and would only reflect on the company’s lack of professionalism. </p><p>Nevertheless, he was ready to receive said person, eyes immediately locking onto the very familiar greens of the other. </p><p>In that Instant, time stood still.</p><p>Both were- <em>just staring</em>- at each other, like they were peering at the image of a ghost.</p><p>The man before him was older- yes- with the much more prominent crows feet, a filled up fit body and a two day scruff. But, at the same time, he still held the same attributes that made him the teen boy, who had won his brother’s heart and made him secretly crush- the same grass green eyes, the same sandy blonde hair, the same pouty lips, the same freckles dusting the bridge of that perfect nose, heck even the same flannel and jean loving attire that was this man’s signature look. </p><p>And that damn beautiful car parked outside was the same one that picked Jimmy up from home.</p><p>
  <em>Crap!</em>
</p><p>He watched the man take him in too. He watched the man frown at him and finally was the first to speak up, saying, “you’re…are you….Jimmy’s….please just tell me that you’re not Jimmy!” He could hear the nervousness in the man’s tone. <em>Did he really think that he was Jimmy? Did this mean that the beautiful man before him really didn’t pay any attention that Jimmy had a twin brother named Castiel?</em></p><p>He felt his heart squeeze painfully at the thought that he was a nobody to this man in his teen years. He tried to keep himself in check, replying with a slight tremble in his tone, “Um- I’m not Jimmy. I’m um- Jimmy’s twin, Castiel”.</p><p>The man rubbed a hand down his face, blowing out a sigh of relief. He could hear the man’s muttered, “well that’s a relief! Thought I was losing my damn mind!” The man shoved hands into the front pockets of his jeans, taking in his face once more, asking, “Do you know who I am?”</p><p>The man’s stare had his cheeks heating up. He answered in a dried up tone, “Dean Winchester. You were Jimmy’s boyfriend back in high school”.</p><p>Dean hummed in agreement. Then he finally admitted what Castiel felt dreadful about, “I think Jimmy mentioned a brother, but I never really paid attention. Sorry, I don’t remember you”.</p><p>He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. However, it was nothing he hadn’t expected….<em>right?</em> Like he kept reminding himself in high school- Dean probably never even paid him any interest or attention. <em>Jimmy was Dean’s whole world</em>. Didn’t mean that it would hurt less, when the truth came out. He cleared the thickness in his throat, and of course, resorted to downgrading himself. “I um- yeah…I mostly kept to myself and stayed hidden. Um- more so, a hermit”.</p><p>Dean nodded but said nothing more.</p><p>They were just standing there, looking all awkward. So, this time, he had to step up and decided a change of topic. “So, I’ve got your um- paperwork for your contract printed out. Maybe you could get down to reading it, and if you have any queries or concerns then you can point them out to me”. He gestured to the empty chair before his office desk, “Have a seat, Mr. Winchester”.</p><p>Dean replied with a clap of his hand, “Ok”. The look of relief on Dean’s face had him feeling slightly relaxed, but, even more hopeless deep inside. </p><p>He knew that Dean was just as uncomfortable as he.</p><p>He pretended to busy himself with his computer, just so he didn’t have to sit there, looking like a damn fool, whilst Dean read his contract. He was scrolling through last months financial records, when Dean suddenly calmly uttered, “Your eyes are different from your brothers”.</p><p>His eyes shot up to meet Dean’s searching ones. He shouldn’t probe any further or he might just hear something he doesn’t like. But, his curiosity got the better of him. He asked in an almost barely there voice, “How so?”</p><p>He could see Dean thinking hard on his next words. The man smiled lightly, “Yours are…much…lighter blue…as compared to his almost sapphire ones”.</p><p>He knew that Dean was just speaking an honest observation, however, he couldn’t help but feel as if it meant that his eyes were dull, lifeless and….boring. Yes, his brother’s sapphire eyes could tame the most vilest of beasts- he has experienced its power to calm and he has seen how brilliantly attractive it was. <em>Jimmy was perfect.</em> He was the perfect twin. He shrugged, not really meeting Dean’s eyes as he said, “Yeah Jimmy’s eyes reflected the beauty of the universe in them”. He feigned a chuckle, “Mine on the other hand, isn’t so…inspiring”.</p><p>He got back to typing on his computer- hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t tear up like a pathetic little shit. He was failing miserably as light tears clouded his eyes. Inside he was screaming ‘<em>oh no! Go away! Go away! Go away!’ </em></p><p>Dean cleared his throat, “Um- I didn’t mean to make you feel like your eyes aren’t admirable, Castiel. It’s just, the first thing I noticed about you was your eyes, and they are an interesting shade of blue”.</p><p>He chewed on his bottom lip, without looking at Dean, he asked quietly, “What kind of blue?”</p><p>“Like the crystal blue waters in the shallows of the Pacific Oceans”.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God!</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t help it. His cheeks ached as he smiled lightly at Dean who returned a smiling wink.</p><p>Dean commented, “Now that’s the smile I was aiming for. Much better!”</p><p>He was still mulling over Dean’s description of his eyes. No one had ever complimented him like that before. It made him feel all giddy and warm inside. He said, “Thank you Dean”.</p><p>There was an unreadable expression that flickered through Dean’s face, before the man suddenly frowned, shrugged and got back to skimming through the pages of his contract. He blurted, “No problem”.</p><p>He somehow felt dismissed. </p><p>He got back to fake scrolling through his computer.</p><p>
  <em>Best remain silent.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>Christ! </p><p>
  <em>Was this some sort of a joke the world was playing him?</em>
</p><p>Who would have figured that the damn accountant would be Jimmy’s brother. Or in much more descriptive words, Jimmy’s TWIN brother.</p><p>When he first entered the damn office, upon spotting the blue eyed Jimmy lookalike- he almost had a damn near heart attack. He actually thought that he was having some sort of visual hallucination of his beloved. He had been thinking about Jimmy a lot last night, so he wouldn’t be surprised. But, he was skeptical of the dude before him- <em>something was different about this Jimmy lookalike.</em></p><p>Everything was the same; except for those eyes.</p><p>This lookalikes eyes were much more lighter than Jimmy’s. <em>Sure it suited the man before him</em>. So, he just had to comment. And, he wished he hadn’t, when the man’s face turned sad. And, the man seemed affected negatively by his comment of his eye color. Somehow, he sensed that this man before him was always or mostly surrounding himself with a <em>shitload</em> of pessimism.</p><p>The guy clearly held himself much more lower than Jimmy- <em>calling himself a hermit! Saying he wasn’t so inspirational!</em></p><p>It made him feel horrible. <em>Yes, he had a damn heart!</em></p><p>So, he decided to charm the man by admitting how his eyes were like ‘<em>crystal blue waters in the shallows of the Pacific Ocean’.</em> Smooth Dean! Real smooth! </p><p>The way Castiel’s eyes lit up at those spoken words- the excitement he saw in those baby blues- made him wonder how often Castiel had been spoken to with such admiration? But, the smile was even more captivating. </p><p>Castiel’s  smile was Jimmy’s smile and it nearly made his heart stop. This feeling that he had only felt once before, a hell of a long time back, started to claw its way unto the surface. It drew him to the accountant like a moth to flame.</p><p>
  <em>Nope! Not going to happen!</em>
</p><p>So, he didn’t say anything more, other than ‘<em>no problem’,</em> pretending to skim through his contract once again. He knew he was being a jackass, but, he just wouldn’t go down any path that screamed <em><strong>Jimmy Novak.</strong></em></p><p>No, he was here to move ahead. <em>Start over!</em></p><p>He was getting uncomfortable in this space, so he rolled up the contract, eyeing Castiel who was typing away on the computer. “Um- I’m just going to read this in my car, before I bring it back, yeah?”</p><p>Castiel shot him a mellow, disheartened look. The man aimed a weak smile that didn’t reach his eyes, replying, “Ok Dean”.</p><p>Yeah Dean was feeling sorry for the guy once more. And that pissed him off!</p><p>Castiel was getting under his skin, pretty damn quick, and, he despised it!</p><p>
  <em>Uh! Fuck this!</em>
</p><p>He got up, pushing the chair back a little abruptly, before he walked out the office without another word, but, not before slamming the office door a little harder than necessary.</p><p>**</p><p>He found his surrogate father working under the hood of a fancy BMW. He didn’t give the man any warning; just stomped over to his surrogate dad and said rather harshly, “why didn’t you tell me that the damn accountant was Jimmy Novak’s twin brother?”</p><p>Bobby, in his shock, smacked the top of his head against the hood. He groaned, pressing a palm into the sore spot, “Ow boy! Don’t scare an old man like that!”</p><p>“Scare you!? How about me, almost having a damn heart attack when I laid eyes on Jimmy’s replica back there, Bobby!”</p><p>“Look. I know how devastated you were when Jimmy passed, so I figured I keep the fact that his twin was working as my accountant. Besides, why should it matter? The kid isn’t Jimmy. Plus, he earned this job fair and square!” Bobby wiped his hands on the grease cloth, shooting him a questioning look, “Unless, the man is already a problem for you?”</p><p>He huffed and folded his arms along his chest, “He’s not going to be a problem, Bobby.” He ran a hand down his face, releasing a tired sigh, “Just…stunned is all!”</p><p>“I’m sorry son. It was wrong on my part not to tell you”.</p><p>He was being ridiculous. He could handle JIMMY’S TWIN. He said with determination, “Don’t worry about it Bobby. No sweat! I’ll handle things my way!” With that, he made his way towards the Impala, but, not before catching Bobby’s words.</p><p>“Play nice son. Castiel is weird, but, a good man”.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>All hail Saint Castiel!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And, here’s a 2000 plus word chapter!</p><p>Let me know what you think!🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>Nothing felt more hurtful, at this point in time, than seeing Dean leave so abruptly.</p><p>He jolted in his seat at the deafening sharp bang of the door slamming shut.</p><p>He couldn’t control his tears this time, feeling it blur his vision and finally spill down his cheeks. His chest felt like it was being squeezed tight by an invisible force. His whole being trembled lightly. </p><p>
  <em>God he was freakin pathetic!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn his oversensitive persona! Damn his weakness! </em>
</p><p>He angrily swiped at his tears. He didn’t care if he was reddening his cheeks with the pressure he applied via his palms. He just wanted to stop being so damn- insecure. <em>But, he couldn’t, could he? </em></p><p>The only person that kept him safe was his twin brother. It’s like Jimmy had robbed him of his developing confidence, when he passed. </p><p>
  <em>Get yourself together, Castiel!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could one man have so much effect on him? How could that one man, who never even paid him heed in high school, be so influential? </em>
</p><p>He pressed palms into his eyes, taking deep breaths. He couldn’t afford to have a breakdown now!</p><p>Eventually, he settled back to his calm state. He still felt lethargic and tired though. <em>Immensely</em>. He glanced back at the empty seat Dean had occupied a few minutes back, feeling a little foolish.</p><p>
  <em>How could he even think for a second that Dean would like him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was not Jimmy!</em>
</p><p>He itched to seek out someone who would listen. At this moment, he could only think of two people that practically knew him inside out. One was out of the city for a couple of weeks. <em>Bess Myers- Fitzgerald IV. </em></p><p>That left him with Charlie Bradbury. </p><p>He was mostly ignoring Charlie’s calls for meetups, lately. <em>Try a couple of months, to be exact.</em> Really being depressive and all. And it worried Charlie a lot. Today though, was not the day to ignore her; not after seeing Dean- 10 years after Jimmy’s funeral. </p><p>He needed Charlie. So, he pulled out his cellphone and pressed #1 for speed dial. <em>Yup! Charlie was his the closest he had to family- which makes her very important. </em></p><p>Actually, she’s the one that added herself into speed dial 1.</p><p>Charlie’s phone was picked up on the second ring. Her bubbly loud voice bursting through the receiver of his phone, “CASSIE! I NEVER THOUGHT I’D HERE FROM YOU, EVER AGAIN!”</p><p>He cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear. Christ she’d bust an eardrum. He also felt a little guilty for her latter sentence. He shouldn’t have avoided her like that. <em>She was his best friend!</em></p><p>He sighed, “Hey Red. I’m sorry it took so long for me to call you back. I promise I’ll explain”.</p><p>Charlie hummed thoughtfully into the phone. She spoke in a more lower tone that held slight curiosity and worry, “All is well, Cassie. Though, I’m gonna ask a question that I want you to answer truthfully…..Are you ok?”</p><p>His eyes swelled up with more tears, his heart squeezed repeatedly and his voice was thick with emotion, as he replied, “Um- I’m ok, Red. It’s just…today…has been trying on my emotions and…I just….I needed to talk to someone who would not judge me”.</p><p>Charlie’s tone immediately softened to that of a motherly one. “Oh Cassie. You know I’ll always be here for you”. She quickly added, “How about after work, you get clean and done up, and we’ll head over to the 'Irish Pub' for a few”.</p><p>He hadn’t been out in like forever. <em>That was his fault.</em> He had been turning every offer away. He also didn’t think that alcohol would be fitting….<em>right?</em> He lamely uttered the perfect excuse, “Red, I’ve got work tomorrow.”</p><p>“We’re not going to drink the night away, Castiel. Just, a few drinks and a place we can talk. Come on, it’ll be good”.</p><p>“What about Dorothy?”</p><p>Dorothy was Charlie’s wife and one of Dean’s good friends in high school. He wasn’t really close to her, but, she was nice to him. She didn’t talk about high school much- which was fitting as she had lost her best friend,Jimmy, too. Dorothy was a cool chick and if you asked him, he would say that she’s ‘<em>perfect</em>’ for Charlie.</p><p>Charlie and Dorothy were so in love, always doting on the other. It was kinda funny, seeing as they completely loathed each other in their high school days. Well, somehow, they had matured and finally ran into each other again at a LARP event. This time, Charlie bucked up and asked Dorothy out….and the rest they say is history.</p><p>Charlie replied, “Dorothy will be busy working on her latest ‘Wizard Of Oz’ project for the upcoming Emerald City Convention, so she won’t be coming. Plus, she will want me to be out of the apartment for a few hours, as she can’t concentrate when I’m around”. Charlie giggled at the end.</p><p>He sighed, “Ok. I’ll be ready by 7pm”.</p><p>Charlie squealed in delight. Again, Castiel had to hold the phone away from his ear, lest he go deaf. Charlie blurted, “Oh this will be a good night, Castiel. Just me, you, a few beers and the worlds best buffalo chicken wings!”</p><p>He already felt his mood lightening up, even if he didn’t talk about everything that happened with Dean. He smiled, “I’ll see you tonight, Red”.</p><p>“See you tonight, Cassie!”</p><p>With that he hung up. He laid his cell phone on his office table and slumped back in his chair. </p><p>He was going to meet Dean again today, as the man will return his contract. He is hoping that all is well with the work conditions and requirements. He really didn’t want to be dealing with a dissatisfied Dean today. </p><p>He mentally crossed his fingers that at least the rest of the day would go smoothly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>He kept getting distracted. </p><p><em>Why did he think reading his contract, while sitting comfortably inside Baby, would be a good idea?</em> There was nothing wrong with his beloved girl; his loss of concentration was due to Castiel Novak’s lame-o car parked right next to his. </p><p>He eyed the car with distaste.</p><p>He was just visualizing how he would smash the damn car to smithereens, when his cell phone vibrated in the front pocket of his jeans. He felt his pockets, digging his hand into the tight space, and carefully tugging out the cellular device. </p><p>He peered at the screen and his grumpiness flew out the window, to be instantly replaced with a huge smile. Only one person could make him smile like that- well there were originally two- <em>but Jimmy wasn’t here</em>- so that left his baby brother ‘Sammy’.</p><p>He pressed the receive button, brought the phone to his ear and answered in a teasing tone, “Miss me already, Sammy?”</p><p>He could visualize Sam rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “Whatever!” </p><p>He chuckled, “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?- Oh Sammy, my Sammy.”</p><p>Sam answered, sounding slightly excited. “Well, just wanted to remind you about dinner tonight, at mom and dads. It’s at 6pm, so don’t be late. OH! And wear something fitting for a night out at the bar”.</p><p>He raised a brow at the ‘<em>night out at the bar’</em> part. “And pray tell, what do you have in mind about this ‘night out at the bar’ thing, Sammy”.</p><p>“Benny, Ash, Adam And Michael will be meeting up at the ‘Irish Pub’ at around 7pm. So, after dinner with the parents, you and I  can meet up with the guys for a few beers and try some of  the states best ‘Buffalo Chicken Wings’”.</p><p>Well. He hadn’t been out since he touched down in Lawrence. A get together with the guys was actually pretty thrilling. He shrugged, “sure, why not!”</p><p>“Great!” Sam then shifted the subject, asking him, “And, how’s your first day at work?”</p><p>The first thing that came to mind was blue eyes. And, he itched to rant out about Jimmy’s twin and the dump the man was driving, but, he decided that over the phone wasn’t so ideal….because fact is….he had a lot to say about Castiel Novak. A few internal feelings can be added into that. So yeah, not right now. He uttered, “it was…ok”.</p><p>“Mhmm?” Sam didn’t sound convinced.</p><p>Sam was like a dog with a bone to find. When he sniffed its location, you could bet he won’t stop till he digs it up or snatches it away. His brother would get things out of him one way of the other. So, he settled for saying, “look I’ll tell you everything tonight, ok”. He glanced at the papers in his hands, “In the meantime, I gotta get my signed contract back to the accountant, get the tour of the garage done- which FYI I already know the layout, but, Ellen says it necessary for all new employees and no one can argue with that woman anyways”. He sighs, “I start proper tomorrow. I seriously can’t wait to get my hands greased up!”</p><p>“Well, that sounds like quite the first day, Dean”. He could hear Sam’s brotherly smile in his voice, that was filled with warmth, as he said, “Take it easy today, Dean. Get through the first day and you’ll be fine”.</p><p>“Thanks Sammy”. He added, “So, I gotta go, Sammy. I look forward to meeting you and your lovely fiancé tonight”.</p><p>Sam chuckled, “Yeah, she’s looking forward to meeting you too, Dean. See ya”.</p><p>Sammy hung up. He already missed his brother’s voice, but, at least he was calm and all good now. <em>To destroy Castiel Novak’s car was still on the table.</em> He huffed in annoyance and got out of Baby. It was time to hand over his contract to Mr. Blue Eyes.</p><p>This time, when he got to Castiel’s office, he didn’t just barge in. He stopped behind the door and actually raised a hand to knock. Maybe, Castiel was busy and it’ll be rude to just walk in…<em>right?</em> Besides, he owed Castiel some kindness, seeing as he had behaved like a dick, a few hours back. <em>The guy didn’t deserve it. </em></p><p>Why was he suddenly jittery and nervous. <em>Uh! Fuck this! </em>He schooled himself and rapped his knuckles on the door. Almost immediately, he heard a gravelly voice answer, “Come in”. Yeah, that voice was definitely sending shivers through him. <em>Like, what the fuck, Dean!?</em></p><p>He peeked his head into the office, meeting Castiel’s beautiful- um no- unique blue eyes. He said, “Um- are you free right now? I’ve um- I’ve read the contract and signed it”.</p><p>Castiel nodded with a smile. “Of course. Come in Mr. Winchester”. He saw a slight nervousness lingering in Castiel’s eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Thanks a lot, Dean! You asshole!</em>
</p><p>He handed the signed papers to Castiel, who immediately started flipping through it. The blue eyed man finally glanced up at him and asked, “All, the conditions are to your satisfaction?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m ok with it!”</p><p>“Ok good!” Castiel placed the contract into a file before slipping it into a nearby filing cabinet. The man got back to his computer and started moving the mouse around, clicking away, “I’ll print out a copy of your contract, for your safe-keep and references”.</p><p>He nodded, “Ok thanks, Cas”.</p><p>Castiel suddenly eyed him with curiosity. The man tilted his head to the side and asked, “Cas?”</p><p><em>Crap! Had he just given Castiel a nickname? Jesus fucking Christ!</em> He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um- sorry- I should have asked you permission first”. He added, “Castiel’s a mouthful. A nice name though! But, yeah…um- so I figured Cas would be catchy.”</p><p>Ok. <em>That was weird as hell!</em> He swears to God he can feel blood rushing to his face, the longer Castiel just stared at him- like he was trying to decipher him. The blue eyed man then released a small smile, suddenly looking flustered, “Well. I think Cas is fine”.</p><p>Mhmm. Cas looked cute when he was all happy. <em>Wait what?</em> He cleared his throat once more, “Um- I should go check on Bobby. He says he’ll be helping me familiarize with the auto shop setup”.</p><p>Castiel nodded, “Ok Dean. But, before you go, is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”</p><p>Yeah. <em>That old piece of junk car parked beside baby was something he’d like to discuss.</em> But, again, he found himself staying mum, because, he just didn’t want to hurt the smiling man’s feelings. Cas feelings. <em>Ok, he needs to get out of this office! </em></p><p>This time he carefully got up and stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “Um- thanks Cas, but, no I don’t have anything to discuss”.</p><p>“Ok Dean”. Castiel eyes glanced at him in innocent wonder, which kind of made him hot under the collar. The man replied with a smile, “Have a great day, Dean”.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah the man was a Saint!</em>
</p><p>Nevertheless, he replied, “You too, Cas”. He walked out of the office, feeling much better than the last time he left. </p><p>
  <em>See, he could handle this!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could handle Cas!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another long chapter....🙂</p><p>Please let me know what you think🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p><em>Guess he got his wish</em>. The rest of the day at work went without hindrance. And, to add to his excitement, Dean had assigned him a nickname. He wished he could stop blushing then, but, he couldn’t control it. And maybe he was hallucinating when he saw Dean redden up some, but, yeah, he’d just shut up about it. </p><p>Eventually, it was almost 7pm and here he was, standing before his full bodied mirror and checking out his attire. He had settled for black sneakers, ass hugging dark blue jeans, and a white button down shirt with its long sleeves folded up to his elbows. He had lightly gelled his hair and messed it up, he had clean shaven and applied his favorite cologne- dabbing it behind his ears and down his neck. </p><p>“Well, well, don’t you look edible, Cassie!” .The voice that spoke, did not surprise him at all. <em>She had the keys to his apartment anyways. </em></p><p>He turned towards his bedroom door and smiled brightly at his best friend, “Hey Red”. <em>He didn’t know if he deserved a hug or not?</em></p><p>Charlie answered that question by stretching her arms out, “Now, give me a hug, you handsome man you”.</p><p>And so they did. He pulled out of the hug and checked out his friend. She wore a black and white body hugging, mid thigh length, v necked polka dot dress, with matching black pencil heels. “Wow! You look hot, Red!”</p><p>Charlie winked, “Oh you know me, Cassie! I go all out when it’s time to hit the bar”. She added with a purr, “though, I believe you’ll be the eye candy tonight. I still don’t get how you’re still single with that perfect ass, body and sex hair- and damn have YOU checked YOU out? You’re like a walking wet dream when you’re out in casual!”</p><p>He wanted to answer her saying that men would still find him weird, so, yeah…anyway, he diverted the topic and said, “So, shall we get going?”</p><p>Charlie’s face lit up, “Yup! Lets!”</p><p>**</p><p>The Irish Pub was not so packed today. <em>Monday’s usually weren’t</em> . So, in other words, it’s the best time for a reserved guy like him, to be visiting a pub. He never really enjoyed too much people all crowded up in one area. </p><p>Charlie had picked a table that was in the center of the pub, upfront and near to the bar. On any other day, he would beg her to sit in a table in a dark corner, hidden from sight; however, he was comfortable to sit out in the open today. <em>Like he said, there were not much people around.</em></p><p>It was happy hour, and usually, music wasn’t played around this time. It was to allow people, particularly workers who had just knocked off, time to wind down in a quiet setting. This usually lasted till 11pm, before music was played- either from the jukebox, speakers or karaoke.</p><p>Charlie ordered their buffalo chicken wings and beers. As they waited, Charlie asked, “So, you ok being here?”</p><p>“Yeah its great, Red”.</p><p>“Alright. Great!” Charlie eyed him with those eyes that stated ‘<em>speak up’</em>- curious, yet, patient. </p><p>There were 4 boisterous men that came to occupy the table, just behind theirs. He had a peek and saw that these men looked familiar- but, he couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe he was just overthinking. So, he sighed and met Charlie’s searching gaze. “At work today, i um- ran into a ghost of my past”. He corrected, “Not that I actually had history with the guy, just, my um- poor heart did- secretly in high school”. And, with the way her eyes lit up, he figured she may have guessed a name.</p><p>He wouldn’t be surprised. <em>She knew about his secret crush on Dean.</em> He could practically see her mulling things over in her mind, before she asked, “We’re not talking about Dean Winchester…right? Because, if i remember correctly, he was the only one you had a secret crush on in high school.”</p><p>Before he could answer, their drinks and wings were delivered. They both said ‘<em>thank you’,</em> before the waitress was walking away and leaving them alone. He took a sip of his beer, enjoying the perfectly chilled liquid running down his throat. <em>God that felt damn refreshing!</em> He finally responded to Charlie’s suspicions, “yes, Red. It’s Dean Winchester. He’s working at Mr. Singers as a mechanic”.</p><p>Charlie sucked in a breath. She looked torn between excited and concerned. “What happened, Castiel? Did he say anything?”</p><p>He started pinching off the label on his beer bottle. “He said a few things that sounded nice, then, he got a little…dismissive…then, well, he said more nice things. And then, the rest of the day went fine”. <em>Yeah, what in the hell was he trying to say again?</em> He caught Charlie’s raised brow, knowing she needed a clearer explanation.</p><p>He sighed. Fine. So, he told her all that happened and how he felt. He even elaborated on Dean’s behaviors and reactions. Well, just over the top, as he never really knew what was really happening in Dean’s head.</p><p>Charlie listened intently. She gushed, “Oh he said your eyes were like the blues of the Pacific Ocean and he gave you a nickname too!” Her hands were pressed to her chest. “Oh he’s a charmer”.</p><p>He raised a brow at his best friend, “Really Charlie! That’s all you got!”</p><p>Charlie sighed, and laid a hand on his ones atop the table, “I’m sorry, Cassie. Maybe, it’s hard for him too. I mean, seeing his deceased boyfriends twin, which he has apparently forgotten about, isn’t going to be so pleasant. Who knows? The best I can tell you is be upfront. If you don’t like something, then say it. And, I know it won’t be easy working with someone you have feelings for. Just know that you’re going to be ok and that I’ll always be here for you. The reality here is, like it or not, your secret high school crush, is now working alongside you. So, the big question is, HOW are you going to keep doing what you’re doing and not let it affect you?”</p><p>Charlie was right. So, he probed, “Then, what do I do, Red?”</p><p>His best friend squeezed his hand, “Go to work. Say hi to everyone. Do what you do best. Most importantly, be yourself”. </p><p>He nodded, again feeling so much more enlightened. He picked up his beer bottle and raised it before him, “I’ll drink to that, Red”.</p><p>Charlie clinked her bottle to his before taking a long hard pull. Mhmm. He just needed to find a way to cope. <em>And, maybe, minimal interaction with Dean would do him some good.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>He and Sam dropped Jessica off at her apartment, before they headed to the ‘<em>Irish Pub</em>’. It was 8pm now- dinner went on longer than expected due to moms hearty conversations. Now, he and Sam’s phones were beeping with text messages from the guys, already in the pub.</p><p>When they entered, the place was not so full. He remembered that it was a Monday night, after all. Sam spotted the guys seated around a table in the center of the pub- surrounded by other tables that were filled with bar dwellers- already enjoying a few beers. He kinda enjoyed the happy laughters and chatter without the music- at least for a while. </p><p>Benny, Ash, Adam And Michael welcomed them with bro hugs and taps on the backs. Their beers were immediately ordered and they took their seats. From where he sat, he was able to see the occupied table in front of them and the bar. His eyes were drawn to the two figures occupying the table in front of theirs- a red head in a black polka dot, body hugging dress and….a man whose back was facing them. <em>A couple</em>, he supposes.</p><p>Benny clapped him on the shoulder, “How are you man!?”</p><p>Michael jumped in, “Yeah , never thought we’d see you again!”</p><p>His attention was drawn to his friends, taking a long sip of his beer, before he shrugged, “I just…I needed to get my head right…is all guys. I’m sorry if y’all only heard from me over the phone”. He clicked his tongue, raising his beer bottle before him, “but hey, I’m here now!”</p><p>Ash was the first to toast to him, “Here! Here! The great Dean is back!”</p><p>They all took long drags of their beers for that.</p><p>“So, hows work, man?” Adam asked. “Heard you got a job at Singers”.</p><p>“Yeah. I have. It’s going fine”. He took another huge gulp as his thoughts drifted over to Castiel.</p><p>It was quiet for some time, before Adam spoke up once more, “So, you know Jimmy’s loser twin is working there… right?”</p><p>He fixed Adam with a narrowed look, voice coming out a little harsh, “Don’t say that about Cas, Adam! He’s a good person and we should leave him be”. Adam immediately raised his hands up in a placating gesture.</p><p>“Cas?” Sam finally asked- a small smirk and curious hazel eyes were aimed at him.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at his brother, “Well, CAS is less of a tongue twister”.</p><p>“Hmm”, Benny hummed, taking another gulp of his beer.</p><p>He huffed, “what is it Benny?”</p><p>Benny smirked slyly at him, “Cher, you only give people you like a nickname. Looks like Cas has captured your attention”.</p><p>The guys, including Sam snickered, whilst, he tried to fight down the tummy fluttering reaction to Benny’s words and the damn blush crawling up his cheeks. <em>Thank heavens the lighting was mellow in here!</em> He scoffed, “shut up, Benny”. There wasn’t a bite to his tone.</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully unnoticed by the guys!</em>
</p><p>Soon, they started babbling on about other happenings, while Sammy flagged the waitress down. His brother ordered them another round of beers and some ‘buffalo chicken wings’. While the guys were chatting away, his eyes somehow drifted back to the man whose back was turned to them. Both the pair at the table were laughing at whatever and seemed to be enjoying themselves. His eyes had found a focus point on the man, and that was the back of his head. <em>That messy dark hair reminded him so much of Jimmy’s. </em></p><p>He used to thread his fingers through Jimmy’s hair A LOT. It was like a fascination. <em>Sex hair.</em> That’s what he called Jimmy’s messed up hair. He took a sip of his beer, feeling his heart squeeze lightly. Yeah. He missed Jimmy so much.</p><p>Finally, their drinks and meal arrived. There was a lot of moaning and chatter about how delicious the buffalo chicken wings were- from Adam, Ash, Michael and Benny. He nodded his head to the random conversations, just ok with enjoying his drink. Then, he caught something.</p><p>The red head was pulling a grumbling <em>Mr. Sex Hair</em> by the hands. The man groaned, “Red, come on! I can’t play pool, even to save my life!” However, the red head managed to get the man up and dragging his feet towards the pool tables.</p><p>But, his attention was focused on something else. And boy oh boy was his heart doing a somersault. That voice! <em>That voice belonged to Castiel Novak!</em> The man’s voice was unique enough for him to identify. His eyes followed the handsomely casually dressed man in perfect ass hugging jeans. <em>Damn did that get his chest and tummy stirring.</em> He muttered under his breath, “Cas?” And, before he knew it, like a hypnotized man, he was getting up from his seat, grabbing his bottle of beer and telling the guys, “I’ll be at the pool tables”.</p><p>Sam glanced at him weirdly. But, he ignored it, in turn of following in the direction that Cas and the red head went. He didn’t know what he was doing or why….but, he felt like having a match with Cas.</p><p>Question is- <em>was that the reason he followed the blue eyed man with the perfect sex hair?</em></p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another long chapter guys....🙂</p><p>Let we know what you think is happening between these two lovebirds!😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>Like a petulant child- he folded his arms along his chest, stomped his feet and grumbled, “Red, nooo! I don’t wanna play!”</p><p>Of course, Charlie completely ignored him, in favor of racking up the pool balls into the triangle. When she was done, she grabbed two cue sticks and walked over to him. Her smile was as-sweet-as-sugar, “Come on Cassie! Give it a try!” She added with the worlds biggest pout, “Pretty please, for me”.</p><p>He wanted to say ‘<em>NO!</em>’. But, she knew just how to nag at him, and, he always gave up- with that pout! He released an unimpressed huff, before he grabbed the cue stick being offered to him. “Fine! But, if I’m going to make a fool of myself, then, you might as well buy me my next beer!”</p><p>She giggled and said, “Deal, handsome!”</p><p>No one was looking, but, he suddenly felt nervous as he approached the pool table. He watched Charlie make the first break and with it she managed to sink in one of the full colored balls. So that meant that his was the other type of pool balls… right? He pointed to the number 13 orange and white ball, “So, what do you call the pool balls I’ll be shooting in?”</p><p>Before Charlie could answer, a deep, gruff voice replied, “It’s called stripes or odds”.</p><p>He could hear Charlie’s barely audible gasp. He couldn’t blame her when his own heart started to beat erratically- <em>whether in excitement or nervousness-</em> as soon as his eyes landed on a smirking Dean, who was nursing a beer and leaning his side to a post. The man was ‘<em>seriously looking handsome’</em> in his black long sleeved Henley, dark blue jeans and black boots. <em>Christ almighty! Focus Castiel! Say something!</em> Well, the only thing he managed to say, is an unintelligible, “Huh?”</p><p>Charlie snorted beside him, which kinda got him back to earth. He cleared his throat, and waved his hands around in the air, “oh um- yeah! Mine are called stripes or odds…right!” He swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing at the amused looking, green eyed man standing before him. “Um thanks, Dean”.</p><p>Dean threw in a wink and that got butterflies fluttering in his tummy and his cheeks heating up. “You’re welcome, Cas”.</p><p>Charlie made a girly squeak. He shot her a look that said ‘<em>Shut it!</em>’, but, Charlie, the conniving red head, had shot him a cheeky smirk. <em>No! No! No Charlie! Whatever you’re thinking</em>! Charlie shifted her eyes to Dean, “Dean, would you be kind enough to give Castiel some pointers, while I go order us another round of beers, please?”</p><p>His words were lodged in his throat. <em>Jesus Christ Charlie!</em></p><p>He was even more surprised when Dean shrugged and accepted the cue stick from Charlie. “Sure thing, ma’am!”</p><p>Charlie blushed and sweetly said, “oh please, call me Charlie or Red!” She had the nerve to spare him a peek, wink at him, before saying, “Have fun learning, Cassie!” Before, she was walking over to the bar like she hadn’t just left her best friend to the wolves.</p><p>He watched in serious nervousness as Dean thumbed in the direction Charlie had disappeared off to. “Your girlfriends got a spitfire personality!” Dean walked over to his side of the pool table, eyes still lingering on him. “You’re a lucky man, Cas”.</p><p>Damn was he getting hot under the collar. Then, he somewhat picked up on what Dean had said. <em>Dean thought Charlie was his girlfriend?</em> He quickly corrected, “Charlie’s not my girlfriend. She’s my best friend”.</p><p>Again, maybe he was overthinking or over analyzing. He thought he saw the corner of Dean’s lip quirk up in a barely there smile. He quickly averted the mans intense grass green eyes, that looked almost deep sea green in this lighting. Meanwhile, Dean apologized, “Sorry, for the mix up, Cas”.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, meeting the man’s eyes briefly. “No problem, Dean”. The way Dean smiled warmly at him was enough to make his heart want to climb out of his chest, run around and scream out loud how ‘<em>in love</em>’ it was feeling.</p><p><em>Oh boy</em>.</p><p>Dean started gathering all the pool balls, crouching down and picking up the fully colored ball- <em>he had no idea what was its proper name</em>-  that Charlie had knocked into a pocket when she first broke.  Dean started racking up the pool balls into the triangle- like Charlie had done earlier. The man then came to stand beside him, saying, “Ok. Let’s get some basics done”.</p><p>He nodded. He was kinda feeling excited that Dean was going to teach him a few things. <em>Wait till Charlie finds out how he really feels?</em> He found himself shifting closer to Dean, replying, “Ok. Give me the crash course”.</p><p>Dean chuckled warmly, before pointing out, “there are three essentials needed when playing pool, and they are- #1 the pool table, #2 the cue stick, #3 the pool balls. The pool balls all have different numbers- there are currently 15 pool balls that we’ll be using for this game.The 8 ball is the black one, the rest belong to two groups- #1 the solids or evens and #2, the stripes or odds”. Dean picks up the white ball. “This one is called the cue ball. This is the one you use to make your strikes. Whoever breaks and whatever ball they manage to drop into the pocket owns that particular group, which means your game involves getting your group of pool balls into the pockets before your opponent is finished with theirs. The last ball to pocket is the 8 ball. You pocket that, after finishing your set, makes you the winner. You accidentally drop your opponents pool ball into the pocket, that’s more points for them. You knock an 8 ball in without finishing your set, you lose”. Dean asked, “I hope you understand, Cas. Let , me know if you don’t”.</p><p><em>Hmm. It was pretty basic.</em> He nodded in fascination, “I understand, Dean.”</p><p>“Good. Now, the trick is how you aim and shoot. Your posture, the way you position the cue stick, the force of you hit the cue ball with. All of this is important.”</p><p>Suddenly he was feeling eager to learn. No one had ever taken the time out to teach him something- like a popular game before. So, without much thought, he asked, “Will you teach me how to aim and hit the cue ball right, Dean?”</p><p>He watched Dean’s adam’s apple bob. The man was red in the ears when he replied in a deeper tone, “Yeah I’ll teach you, Cas”.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>He didn’t have a plan, when he decided to follow Cas to the pool tables.</p><p>He didn’t know how to feel when he watched Cas and the red head communicate, with evident affection for the other. His grip on his beer bottle was a lot tighter than necessary and his eyes seemed to narrow on the sight. </p><p>
  <em>Cas is not yours Dean! Get your act together!</em>
</p><p>That little reminder had him taking a deep breath, and concentrating on the pairs conversation instead. And God damnit, did he find the fact that Castiel didn’t know a damn thing about playing pool <em>*freaken adorable*.</em> Which, got him to answering Cas question about ‘<em>what do you call the pool balls I’ll be shooting in?’</em> - with, “That’s called stripes or odds.”</p><p>He enjoyed the reaction of the blue eyed man. And damn, the burn in his lower gut as Cas took him in felt so damn good. What was even more better- was when Cas had clarified that the red haired chick, named Charlie, wasn’t his girlfriend, but, his best friend.</p><p>A weight was lifted off his damn chest.</p><p>
  <em>Again, he was feeling off. </em>
</p><p>Thinking about these things; feeling this way- about Castiel- was starting to get him wondering- ‘<em>what in the hell was he searching for in Cas?’</em></p><p>Then, explaining everything to the shy blue eyed man, about pool, was fascinating in its own way. He liked the way Cas eyes lit up, the more he learned about pool. But, things started heating up, right after Cas asked him to ‘<em>teach him how to aim and hit the cue ball right’.</em></p><p>At first, he didn’t want to make Cas uncomfortable, so he used his cue stick and showed Cas how to position his fingers. <em>Curve index finger on top of stick and thumb underneath stick, grip the base of the cue stick, bend over the pool table, at least until you’re almost at eye level with the cue ball, take aim and hit.</em> The pool balls scattered and he managed to pocket a stripe pool ball. He grinned, “Yours is the solid pool ball. Go on. Take a hit. Give it a try”.</p><p>And Cas did try to mimic the way he positioned himself, before taking aim and hitting the cue ball, which got it flying into the air and falling off the pool table, hitting the wooden floor with a loud clack. He watched the blue eyed man fold into himself, looking utterly embarrassed, “I’m sorry Dean. I freaken suck!”</p><p>He didn’t like seeing Cas downgrade himself like this.</p><p>“It’s ok, Cas. Don’t worry. I’ll help you”.</p><p>He picked up the white cue ball and placed it on the pool table- just in line with Cas eyesight. Now for the more touchy part- <em>literally</em>. He asked, “do you mind if i guide you into the perfect position?” Christ his thoughts travelled to how naughty that sounded.</p><p>And apparently, so did the blue eyed man- judging by the darker blush that painted Cas cheeks. The shy blue eyed man nodded, “I’m ok with you guiding me, Dean”.</p><p><em>Oh hot damn! Stop it Dean!</em><br/> <br/>Ok here goes nothing.</p><p>He situates himself behind Cas-  making sure to leave at least 2 inches space between their bodies- lightly gripping the man’s hips. <em>This was definitely cozy.</em> He whispered, “I need you to place your legs slightly apart at a 45 degree angle”. The man follows through- definitely shivering under his instructions. He asked, “You ok?”</p><p>Cas hummed, “Mhmm”. He took that as a good sign.</p><p>He lightly brought a palm to Cas mid back and applied pressure lightly so the man bent down at an angle, leaning slightly over the pool table; and, he did followed, nearly covering the man’s back with his entire torso. </p><p>He positioned his hands just atop Cas hands at the base of the cue stick and he mimicked the position of the index finger and thumb at the top of the cue stick. Cas hands and fingers were so warm in his. <em>Concentrate Dean!</em></p><p>He murmured right next to the man’s ear, “Now, I want you to hit the solid number 6 ball that’s very close to the pocket, in the right hand corner. However, you have to alternate your focus from the cue ball, to the ball you want to knock in. Like you’re calculating its direction of travel”. Of course, he was the one to take aim, as he was guiding Cas. He added, “Now, you’ll feel it in you, just how much power you need to hit the white cue ball with, in order for it to hit its target. Feel it in your arms”. He guided the stick back and took the hit. The cue ball hit the number 6 ball, sinking it into the pocket. </p><p>Cas suddenly jumped in excitement, turning around in his arms and engulfing him a hug. “It went in! It worked, Dean!”</p><p>Damnit his heart was still trying to calm down from the little lesson, but, he couldn’t now. He also couldn’t help the joy he felt as a result of Cas excitement. <em>The man acted like he had won the lottery</em>. Anyway, he wasn’t complaining and returned Cas hug, “Great! Now, you’re going to kick ass!” </p><p>The hug seemed to go on for some time- as if both weren’t wanting to let go.</p><p>Cas had seemed to bury his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. The blue eyed man still hugged him, but, in a much more calmer manner. It reminded Dean of something intimate. He rubbed circles into Cas mid back, murmuring, “Cas. You ok there?”</p><p>Cas pulled out of the hug and smiled shyly at him, “thank you for showing me how to play pool, Dean”.</p><p>
  <em>God those eyes seemed to have stars in them.</em>
</p><p>Yeah. Cas was someone unique. And in a damn good way.</p><p>The man was his own person.</p><p>The intensity of Cas stare and the fact that they were standing a mere foot apart, had him feeling all tingly, giddy- swallowing the lump in his throat. He found himself unconsciously thumbing Cas cheek in circles, “Well, you’re welcome, Cas”.</p><p><em>What was happening?</em> He didn’t know. But, he knew that there was a connection between Cas and he….at the most awkward of times. And, everything seemed to be happening so quick. Quicker than he’s ever had a reaction to anyone before. </p><p>Even, quicker than developing affections for Jimmy.</p><p>Then, Cas stepped out of his arms and rubbed a hand on his chest, “You are a good man, Dean Winchester”.</p><p>His hands itched to hold Cas again, but, he knew when too much wasn’t good. He also didn’t want to make the blue eyed man uncomfortable. He took a step back and could only smile widely. Whatever this was with Cas, it was precious and meant to be taken one step at a time.</p><p>
  <em>He wondered if this were something more?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he wondered, for the first time since he met Cas, if he had dated the right twin or not?</em>
</p><p>Now that, was a kick ass, earth rattling question.</p><p>Charlie chose that moment to return with a waitress following behind. “Drinks boys!?”<br/> <br/>He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck and saying, “Um yeah! I’ll take one, thanks”.</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t catch the longing smile of the blue eyed man.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the next chapter!😁</p><p>Let me know what you think?🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Never in his life would he have thought that leaving a bar would be one of the hardest things to do. </em>
</p><p>As promised, he left the bar at 11pm. <em>Hey, he had work in the morning</em>. But, the thought of parting from Dean, just left him feeling hollow inside. He would have given anything, just to stay by Dean’s side- playing pool, kicking Charlie’s ass in the process, and laughing away. And, maybe getting more lessons or tips on how to play pool- <em>preferably with Dean’s body snuggly fit into his.</em> Yeah, he definitely felt his body quiver deliciously under Dean’s touch. <em>That was one of the hottest moments in his dull life- like ever!</em></p><p>Last night, he saw a completely different side to Dean. A more relaxed, charming and carefree one. The deep crinkles in the corner of Dean’s eyes as the man barked out in laughter, was damn near heart melting. And, he found himself slowly slipping into the teen who had total ‘<em>heart eyes</em>’ for Dean Winchester- before Dean even started dating Jimmy. <em>Before he had to squander and suppress his feelings.</em></p><p>And for the first time, at the bar, he didn’t want to focus on the negative. He wanted to enjoy this surprising, yet, enjoyable moment with Dean. And, no, his sudden uplift in confidence wasn’t due to liquid courage- the entire time at the bar, he only had two beers. Much to Charlie’s dismay.</p><p>For the first time since Jimmy’s death, he had slept peacefully, with a smile on his face and without any nightmares. </p><p>Now, here he was, sitting in his car, bright eyed and bushy tailed, smiling all the way to work. He didn’t want to keep his hopes up, but, he also didn’t want to squander it. He had woken up a changed man, for sure. He had promised himself that he would do as Charlie had said, when they first started on their beers. </p><p>
  <em>‘Say ‘hi’ to everyone. Be yourself’.</em>
</p><p>His smile widened when he spotted the Impala, in exactly the same spot it was parked in yesterday. Still shiny, still beautiful and still without a speck of dust. She would put a smile on anyone’s face. So, another thing came to mind;  much like he- Dean seemed to be an early bird. <em>Either the man was chirpy about being a mechanic or he loved to raid Bobby’s kitchen for breakfast.</em></p><p>Either way, it warmed his heart to have Dean here.</p><p>That was another thought that got him quizzing himself. ‘<em>Why was he falling rapidly fast for Dean Winchester?’</em> And maybe, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop; on the other hand, he stubbornly uttered, ‘<em>why not him!?’ </em></p><p>He deserves something exciting and thrilling to cling on to. </p><p>No harm in experiencing human feelings for someone. Though, he would just have to keep it on the reserve for a while. But, he would keep on smiling. Because, that’s what Jimmy would have wanted. And, that’s what he wanted too.</p><p>Somehow, the Impala had stollen his attention once more. He had to stop walking, and, admire the classic car once more. <em>He wondered what it would be like to ride in such a magnificent car? </em>During high school, when Jimmy was picked up in this Impala; he would sit by his bedroom window, stare and let his mind wonder. Judging by the way Jimmy’s eyes would light up, the way his brother would start laughing and bobbing his head to loud Metallica playing from the car stereo- he would say that the ride was pretty damn awesome. </p><p>“Yeah. I look at her the exact same way”.</p><p>He startled lightly and turned towards the direction of the familiar gruff voice. His cheeks were already burning when he caught sight of a grinning Dean, standing a few meters away, in light blue coveralls. <em>Damn the man could walk around wearing a sack and he’d still rock the look- and appear drop damn gorgeous.</em> He bit his bottom lip to stifle his smile some, before greeting, “Hello Dean”. Damn, his cheeks were hurting as blood rushed up into it.</p><p>Dean smiled one of his lopsided- cheeky grins. “Hey Cas”.</p><p>He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, heart skipping a beat, as he watched Dean follow the movement briefly before dragging those green eyes back up to meet his blues. He looked for something to say- <em>anything!</em> So, he glanced back at the Impala, “She’s a car of absolute beauty, Dean”. Again, mesmerized by the glossy shine reflecting off the hood.</p><p>He heard Dean’s boots crunching on the gravel below their feet, feeling the man’s warmth just to his side. He couldn’t stop thinking of how Dean’s body felt, nearly plastered into him last night- <em>so strong, so comforting, so perfect….so safe.</em> “Would you like to catch a ride in her, sometime?” Dean’s almost soft rattling tone had him feeling tingly where he stood, definitely making his heart thrum.</p><p>This was all he ever wanted. He was feeling slightly nervous, nonetheless, he took a chance and spared Dean a glance. Those calm grass green eyes studying him with such softness, making him want to melt into a puddle of goo. <em>My God, those freckles were even more prominent up close!</em> <strong><em>Angel kisses</em></strong>. He found himself nodding and replying in a scratchy low tone of his own, “I’d like that very much, Dean”.</p><p>Dean smiled back at him, voice still mellowed and calm as he suggested, “How about we take her for a spin, during lunch? You can ride shotgun”. Dean looked almost shy as he added, “And, maybe, we can stop over at Jane's to grab a bite?"</p><p>He really hadn’t felt this high on giddiness before. It felt so amazing- like he was being swooped off his feet by a handsome prince. One who would promise him the world. Again, thinking such thoughts when he was around Dean- was really becoming common for him. But, with his fluttering heart, he didn’t mind. He was surely unable to contain his blush as he nodded and answered with a small smile of his own, “That sounds lovely, Dean. I look forward to lunch”. And, he damn well meant it.</p><p>Dean never smiled so bright before. The man had a skip in his step, clapping his hands together, walking backwards and saying, “Great! Um- I’ll see you at lunch then, Cas!” The man rubbed the back of his neck, “Um- you have a nice day.  And, um- if you need anything, you know where to find me”. Dean shot him one last beaming smile and turned to head on towards the garage. </p><p>He stood there, with his heart pounding- in a good kinda way. It wasn’t long before he actually registered what had happened. <em>Oh my God! He was going to finally feel what’s it’s like to ride in the Impala! He was going to ride shotgun!...HE WAS GOING TO HAVE LUNCH WITH DEAN!....AT JANES (He’s never been to Janes).</em></p><p>
  <em>What was this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was this a date? Was this just some…friend thing?</em>
</p><p>Whatever this was, he was torn between feelings of anxiety and excitement. Surprisingly, more of the latter!</p><p>
  <em>Ok, stay calm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was going to be fine! Everything was going to be fine! </em>
</p><p>He found a bounce in his steps as he headed towards his office- <em>yeah, he was good.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, it didn’t really hit him, what he had asked Cas- until he was inside the garage- staring at a rusty Camaro that needed a complete overhaul. He swallowed hard and felt sweat begin to surface on his skin, he began pacing back and forth, mulling over the conversation with Cas a few minutes ago. </p><p>Shit! <em>Did he just ask Cas out on a date?.</em>..did lunch-<em>together- with someone you were starting to like</em>- count as a date?....<em>wait!- was this even a date?</em>...He stopped in his tracks, thoughts swirling around the fact that he was going to be taking Cas to one of his favorite places to eat….<em>huh!</em>.....yeah, maybe….it was a date?</p><p>He sighed in frustration. <em>Not at Cas!</em> But, the inability for his brain to behave coherently! And, thats been happening as of late, whenever he was around Cas. It was like his brain completely developed a bumble gum heart- going all soft and gushy, whenever he was around Cas. Now, he’s going to have Cas riding shotgun and eating at his favorite restaurant.</p><p>He had to admit- it was the way Cas eyed ‘<em>Baby’</em> that kinda drew him in. Any guy that appreciated his lady like that- deserved some recognition. <em>Well, not that Cas needed to be ogling ‘Baby’ to get his attention anyway.</em> The guy was doing fine reeling him in- with his beautiful blue eyes, perfectly shaped chapped lips and fuckin amazing sex hair. And then, there was that voice- like the man was gargling rocks when he was little-  as a result, the man’s tone was gravelly, with a hint of smoky. <em>Now, who in the hell created this freaken perfect man? </em></p><p>He could confirm one thing- <em>Jimmy was not Cas.</em></p><p>Again, Cas was his own man.</p><p>
  <em>A freaken smoking one too!</em>
</p><p>He hadn’t realized Ellen had walked in and while she was organizing a few tools,  had stopped to study how he had drifted off. “Must be someone damn important, honey. Never seen you distracted from getting under the skirt of a car before”.</p><p>Ellen’s words broke him out of his thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging at his amused looking surrogate mother, and in his own surprise, he admitted, “Well, he’s something. That’s for sure”.</p><p>Cas is definitely stirring something up in Dean.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking fast too! Enough to leave him hungry for more.</em>
</p><p>Ellen, liking things neat, started coiling up the hose for the compressor. She probed, “well, honey. When you find someone like that, don’t let em’ go”. She finished what she was doing, headed over to him and clapped him one on the bicep. Her eyes held understanding and the care of a mother, “you live for now, Dean. Don’t let this someone slip through the space between your fingers, unless, you’re not meant to be”.</p><p>He leaned his ass against the hood of the Camero, voice holding curiosity, “How do you know that it’s meant to be?”</p><p>Ellen tapped him lightly on the forehead, answering, “when this-“, she brought her fingers down to his chest, tapping lightly over his heart, “and when this- gets out of control- flooding you with more pleasure and happiness, whenever you think of him or are near him….then, that’s when you’ll know this was meant to be”. She cupped him lightly on the cheek, smiling at him, “ain’t no time like the present, Dean. You gotta seize the day”.</p><p>
  <em>Seize the day.</em>
</p><p>He watched as Ellen walked off, disappearing out of sight.</p><p>His eyes drifted over to the hallway that led to Cas’ office. To the man that had somehow made prisoner his mind and heart. <em>What magic was this he wondered?</em> Whatever the universe was weaving, it felt right. </p><p>
  <em>It felt true. It felt pure.</em>
</p><p>He found himself smiling, his tummy fluttering and his heart thrumming- the longer he stared at the hallway- <em>half expecting the man to pop out of there</em>- just thinking of Cas.</p><p>He decided, he was going to seize the day.</p><p>He decided, he was going to tell Cas the things he was feeling for the man.</p><p>He only hoped that Cas would receive him the right way.</p><p>Somehow, he felt that that connection between Cas and he, was only growing stronger. Like an invisible red string of fate was thickening and strengthening this faded bond between them. <em>Cas wasn’t Jimmy!</em><br/> <br/>Jimmy <em>was</em> Jimmy! </p><p>Cas <em>is</em> Cas! And, he <em>is</em> a beautiful man!</p><p>
  <em>A damn fine one!</em>
</p><p>He suddenly felt so good. He suddenly felt so accomplished. He whistled happily and grabbed a wrench out of the red tool box, lifting the hood of the rusty Camaro and getting to work. At least, he’d pass the time faster, burying his head into work.</p><p>Every minute that passed would draw him closer to his lunch….thing….whatever this was….with Cas. And if Cas made him feel like he did last night at the bar and this morning, in front of ‘<em>Baby</em>’; then, he could only imagine how the man would make him feel, looking gorgeous- with his sex hair blowing in the wind- occupying ‘Baby’s’ front seat and eventually sitting opposite him at one of Jane’s tables- shy and smiling- while they enjoying lunch. </p><p>
  <em>And he wondered, just how Cas would react, when he asked him out on a proper date? </em>
</p><p>Yes or no- <em>Cas is damn worth it!</em></p><p>In his heart, he knew that Jimmy was his past.</p><p>
  <em>Cas is his future.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I loved writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it! 🙂</p><p>Please let me know your thoughts!🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>Wow. <em>She was magnificent!</em></p><p>The way the engines rumble vibrated through his body, had him feeling excited. The way she sped down the road, was mesmerizing. It was quiet in the car- no music, no chatter. Just, he and Dean enjoying the ride. <em>He and Dean.</em></p><p>He couldn’t help but spare a peek at Dean and <em>my-oh-my</em> was that a beautiful sight. </p><p>A man in a red checkered flannel and blue jeans looking drop damn hot behind the wheel of a sexy classic car.</p><p>The green eyed man was all in his element; sitting back, relaxed, one hand on the steering wheel, eyes intently focused on the road ahead- smiling and looking dang proud. Dean was a very handsome man behind the wheel. The perfect driver. He had a feeling that this is where Dean belonged- behind the wheels of the Impala.</p><p>He couldn’t help but comment, “You really love this car”.</p><p>Dean finally met his eyes, a twinkle in those green orbs as he replied, “Yes I do, Cas. And, she has a name”.</p><p>He tilted his head in curiosity, “What’s her name?”</p><p>Without a wait, Dean blurted, “Baby. Her name’s ‘Baby’”. </p><p>Hmm. The endearing name itself, spoke of how much Dean adored this car. <em>It must hold some sentimental value to it</em>. So he asked, “Did you purchase her or was she a gift to you?”</p><p>Dean answered, chin held up, “my dad promised that he would pass on this beauty to me if I passed my driving test at 16. So, he did.” Dean added, “He told me that I had to keep her well, so, I did”.</p><p>“She is beautiful, Dean. You did a good job”.</p><p>The way Dean’s eyes lit up and the way the man smiled at him- showing him all that perfect white teeth, filled his chest with warmth. He would spend an eternity- <em>if he was allowed</em>- making Dean smile so bright.</p><p>They drove around, passing parks, buildings and a few wonderful sceneries. He saw that they were nearing the cemetery Jimmy was buried in, so, he found himself asking- out of the blue, “Can we stop over and see Jimmy, Dean?”</p><p>Dean didn’t object. Instead, the man glanced at him with a soft smile, “Of course, Cas”.</p><p>That’s how they both ended up standing before Jimmy’s tombstone. There was a fine warm breeze blowing into their faces and the sweet scent of the white roses floated through the air. He and Dean found themselves leaning into each other’s sides, as if seeking some comfort and warmth. He felt safe enough to say, “Jimmy meant the world to you, Dean”.</p><p>Dean’s tone was calm and soothing as he replied, “yes he did, Cas”.</p><p>He felt that stir an unnamed feeling in his heart. He asked, “Do you still love him?”</p><p>Dean’s next words shocked him. The man replying, “I don’t think what Jimmy and I had was love, Cas. Now, that I think of it”. It was quiet for sometime before Dean added, “What Jimmy and I had, was special and I will forever cherish those moments with him. But, it wasn’t love.”</p><p>All he could say was, “Oh”.</p><p>“Yeah. Jimmy and I knew what we were involved in and we enjoyed It. Yes, we cared for each other, very much, but, we were also very easily irritated with one another. And, we may have threw in the ‘<em>I love you’</em> words every once in a while- like teenaged puppy lovers would, yet, we always yelled out ‘<em>I hate you’</em> whenever we fought. But, we kept coming back to each other every damn time, because we were what each other needed, at the time. Jimmy was reckless, and, I was pissy. Bad combination!”</p><p>He nodded. Wow. That was a big reveal. Question is, why? <em>Why did Dean keep seeking Jimmy out?</em> So, he asked, “So, what made you so drawn to Jimmy?…If not for love”.</p><p>“Jimmy saved me from myself, Cas.  He opened the eyes of a closeted teen to the world. He was an amazing guy and I swear that I would have eventually fallen in love with him, if our relationship carried on. Jimmy was my drug. And, he took a whole chunk out of me when he passed, so I was too afraid to stay”.</p><p>This was a completely different side to Dean once more. <em>A more open side</em>. He just assumed that Dean was in love with Jimmy all these years, but, the man wasn’t. <em>It was just a special bond.</em> So, he eyed the side of Dean’s face, “Do you ever think you’ll fall in love, Dean?”</p><p>That’s when Dean met his eyes. There was a longing look in those green orbs, as the man released a small smile, “I think I’m already half way there, Cas”.</p><p>Butterflies. <em>There were butterflies in his tummy.</em> His gaze dropped shyly to the ground, before he dragged his eyes back up to meet Dean’s. He asked quietly, “Shall we go for lunch now, Dean?”</p><p>Dean smiled one of his charming lopsided grins, “sure Cas. Let’s”.</p><p>And, he felt he had left the cemetery, feeling much lighter than he’s ever felt.</p><p>**</p><p>Janes was a burger joint. And, not a flashy one. It was similar to classic wooden café or diner. The place was situated just on the outskirts of Lawrence City- and, happened to be well known- judging by the amount of cars parked in its tiny car park. It’s no wonder he hasn’t been here- it was outside the city- which he hardly travelled much.</p><p>He wasn’t even inside yet, and his mouth was watering. The aroma or tantalizing scent of melted cheese, grilled beef, crispy bacon, fried eggs and deep fried- fries wafted through the air. His stomach immediately grumbled, making his cheeks heat up in total embarrassment. </p><p>Dean only cracked a full laugh, resting a palm on his mid back, and guiding him towards the entrance, “Yup tiger! Soon, you’ll be chomping down on Lawrences’ finest burgers”.  </p><p>Dean’s words were lost on him. He was more focused on the press of warm palm on his mid back. Oh how his tummy fluttered and his heart stuttered. He loved Dean’s hand on his back. <em>It felt so cozy, so welcoming, so exciting. </em></p><p>He felt on top of the world.</p><p>He looked forward to lunch with a man, he was sure, he loved.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>He had told no one about he and Jimmy’s relationship. <em>Until Cas.</em></p><p>The way Jimmy and he behaved around one another, would have anyone convinced that they were in love. But, like he had stated, it was more like a connection. He felt tethered to Jimmy and sometimes he wrecked his head trying to figure out <em>why</em>.</p><p>Today, after the cemetery visit- he had come up with a theory as to why he felt connected to Jimmy. <em>Not in love- but, a connection</em>. And after meeting Cas and the way he had fallen so rapidly for the blue eyed man, he would conclude that maybe, he felt drawn to Jimmy because Cas was also a part of his twin. </p><p>And maybe, if he had been thinking with his upstairs brain, he would have taken the initiative to meet Jimmy’s twin. Maybe, he would have discovered love earlier. <em>With Cas.</em></p><p>Man. All this thinking was giving him a whiplash. Because, damn was it one hell of a revelation- and if it happened to be true- <em>which he thinks it is</em>- then, damn….fate really had a way of toying with people before the big reveal.</p><p>He needed food. <em>Fast</em>.</p><p>Seeing Cas face when the man inhaled the delicious aroma of food wafting out the little classic diner made him feel super excited and thankful. The icing on the cake was the rumble of Cas hungry tummy-  which got the man to blush so adorably- probably from his shyness. But, he wasn’t focused on that. </p><p>By instinct alone, he placed a palm on Cas mid back, gently guiding the man to the door. He was feeling relieved that Cas didn’t react negatively to his touch, instead, he could sense the man sinking back into his touch. He willed down his beating heart, letting loose a laugh and said, “Yup tiger! Soon, you’ll be chomping down on Lawrences’ finest burgers”.</p><p>That sweet smile and renewed excitement in Cas face had him falling even harder than before.</p><p>**</p><p>He watched as Cas closed his eyes in contentment, the man’s face contorting into one of absolute bliss- as he took the first bite of his cheese burger. Castiel hummed in delight, “Oh my God! This makes me very happy”.</p><p>“Nope, not God, Cas. Janes! And, they have been making the best damn burgers for nearly 20 years now. I used to come here a lot in high school”. Cas’ look of bliss was making his tummy flutter- Cas being happy, made him feel all tingly and full with pride.</p><p>Cas face scrunched up in disbelief, “I can’t believe I haven’t come here before! Christ, I’m such a recluse!”</p><p><em>Nope!</em> He wasn’t going to stand for Cas degrading himself. He shook his head, “Hey, don’t say that, ok. Not many people travel into the outskirts of Lawrence anyway. And, I have a feeling that you’re not much of a takeout or eat out kinda guy.”</p><p>Cas’ smile started to come back, “No. I’m more of a home cooked meal kinda guy. I enjoy it”.</p><p>“Well then. See! You’re definitely a lucky guy to be eating delicious home cooked meals! If I had a choice between takeout and home cooked meals; I would choose the latter.” <em>He genuinely meant it</em>. The last home cooked meal he had had was at his parents place for dinner- and damn was it heavenly. “There’s just something amazing about home cooked meals”.</p><p>Cas did that cute tilted head thing he loved to do, when he got curious or had an idea to present. The blue eyed man’s next words had his heart skipping beats. “Maybe, I can make a home cooked meal for you someday, Dean. I’ve gotten good at it”.</p><p>He swears to whatever deity or God that he is blushing uncontrollably right now. Damn his whole being was thrumming in excitement and something aching to joy. <em>He felt so giddy with enthusiasm.</em> He couldn’t contain his toothy smile, “I would love to try one of your home cooked meals, someday, Cas”. <em>Hopefully soon.</em></p><p>Cas had this beautiful twinkle in his blue eyes as he smiled. The man picked up his burger and commented, “And, maybe you can show me a few great takeout joints in Lawrence?” The man bit into his burger humming in delight and eyeing his cheese burger with adoration. “I swear this is like a bite of heaven”.</p><p>“Mhmm.” Dean replied with a chuckle and bit into his untouched bacon cheese burger. The burst of flavors in his mouth had him humming in delight like Cas did.</p><p>For the next 10 minutes, it was quiet as they enjoyed their meals. Then, they sat there, full bellied and satisfied. </p><p>Cas uttered, “Thank you for bringing me here, Dean. I certainly enjoyed the meal and your company.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Cas”. He cleared his throat and said, “I enjoyed your company too”. He licked his lips and shyly muttered, “We should do this again. Lunch or dinner? Maybe, um- dinner, somewhere?” <em>For fuck sakes! He sucked at asking people out- always used to just throwing his idea out there. </em></p><p>He was getting freaken nervous as the silence stretched. Cas seem to be contemplating a thought, whilst shyly scratching the table with his index finger. <em>Oh shit! Maybe, he had sprung this up too soon! He shouldn’t have done that! What if Cas felt weirded out by him!?</em></p><p>Then, the blue eyed man glanced up at him with those curious shy blue eyes. It seemed Cas was slightly nervous, but, nonetheless, the man asked so timidly, “Dean, are you….are you asking me out on a dinner date?”</p><p>No more hiding. <em>If he screwed up now, then, he would lose Cas</em>. And, he’d rather get rejected, knowing that he’d asked, instead of just sitting and assuming that Cas would say no. So, with as much courage as he could muster, he met Cas eyes and replied, “Yes, Cas. I’m asking you out on a dinner date.” He quickly added, “And I know it’s weird, but, I’d really like to…um…”. <em>Shit! Ok, he’s had enough with the careful talk</em>. </p><p>So he blurted, “Cas, you don’t have to say yes. All will still be well. But,….truth is, you make me feel things…good things that I’ve never felt with anyone before. Not, even with your brother, Jimmy. And being around you, makes me happy. And, every time, I want more. I can’t stop thinking about you! Your smile, your beautiful eyes, your voice, and everything else that comes with you”. He rubbed a hand down his face, “You’re an amazing person Cas. One of a kind. And, I can’t let the fact that you mean something wonderful to me, go. Someone told me that I needed to seize the day- so, here I am, seizing it”. <em>Fuck! What the hell was he doing!</em> He huffed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you feel uncomfortable. I know that you probably wouldn’t want to date someone like me-.” He immediately shut up when Cas laid his hand atop his, that was on the table- squeezing his hand lightly.</p><p>He manned up and met Cas surprisingly warm eyes and hint of a tiny smile. The blue eyed man’s smile grew slightly, replying in the softest and gentlest of tones he has ever heard. “Yes Dean. I’d love to go on a dinner date with you.”</p><p>“What!?” He blurted, still in shock. Before, he changed his tune and asked, “Really?” His heart was pounding so hard, he could hear it drumming in his ears.</p><p>Cas smoothly replied, “Pick me up this Saturday at 7pm. Sound good?”</p><p>
  <em>Wow! Cas had said yes!</em>
</p><p>He moved his hand to thread his fingers into Cas. He released his infamous Winchester grin, “Sounds good, angel”.</p><p>He felt it in his bones; <em>this was definitely the start of something great.</em></p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a sweet chapter! *melts into a puddle of goo* 🙂</p><p>Let me know what you think!🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday came faster than expected. </em>
</p><p>Dean had said to wear something casual. So, he did. He wore a long sleeved denim dark blue button up, with black jeans and dark boots. He had kept his hair messy- just the way he knew Dean liked it. And that was according to <em>Charlie’s observations</em> that night at the bar.</p><p>He kept a day old scruff- because it made him look hella good.</p><p>He studied himself in the mirror. <em>This was good. He was good. </em></p><p>His heart was slowly quickening it’s pace as the time neared 7pm. Oh my God! He was going out on an actual date with someone. And not just any someone. <em>Dean freaken Winchester.</em> His high school crush. Who knew…</p><p>He was startled when a series of calm knocks sounded on his apartment door. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly and mentally chanting, ‘<em>you got this, Castiel. You got this, Castiel. You got this, Castiel’</em>. He opened his eyes and turned the door knob.</p><p>And my was he met with a heart stopping sight.</p><p>Before him stood Dean Winchester, in a white button up, black thigh and ass hugging jeans and tan boots- holding a bouquet of red roses and wearing a charming smile. The man raked his eyes over him, before saying, “Damn. You look smoking, Cas!” The man held out the flowers, suddenly looking shy, “These are for you”.</p><p>He felt his cheeks ache, his smile shy as he received the flowers. He honestly felt like squealing- as if he were a school girl with a boy crush. He brought the roses to his nose, taking a sniff, and, humming in delight, “Mmm. Thank you, Dean. Red roses are my favorite.” </p><p>Dean shrugged, warmly saying, “I know, Cas”.</p><p>Wait! He never told Dean anytime that he liked red roses. <em>So how did the man know?</em> He tilted his head, “How did you know that red roses were my favorite?”</p><p>Dean rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Um- I went over to Missouri’s Flower Shop. Thought I’d buy you some flowers. I really didn’t know what to get you, but, Missouri told me that you liked red roses. So…yeah….I don’t know how she figured out that I was buying flowers for you….it’s like she read my mind or something”.</p><p>He chuckled warmly. “I see. I’ll go put these in a vase, then, I’ll be out.” He stepped to the side, “Do you want to come in?”</p><p>Dean nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>Butterflies. Yeah. Butterflies were in his tummy. Dean Winchester was in his apartment.<em> Uh! Get yourself together Castiel!</em> He headed straight to the kitchen and pulled out a vase from the cupboards, aware of the eyes that lingered on him. He filled the vase with water and carefully slipped in the flowers, before finally meeting Dean’s green eyes from across the room- that were definitely focused on him- somewhere below his waist. He cleared his throat, “Um, where do you think I should put theses flowers, Dean?”</p><p>Dean suddenly looked a little red- maybe realizing that he was caught staring, rubbing the back of his neck. The man glanced around, “Um- how about….ah…on the dining table? Looks great there!”</p><p>He nodded, “Ok, Dean. Thanks.” He placed the vase in the center of his dining table before taking few steps back and studying how the roses changed the outlook of his humble dining area. It certainly added color and life to the surrounding. He turned and smiled brightly at Dean, “Perfect!” </p><p>Dean held out a hand, drawling out, “Come on then, gorgeous.”</p><p>Oh man. Again his heart was doing summersaults and his tummy was feeling all mushy. He headed over to Dean and slipped his hand into Dean’s. The warmth of those rough hands had him feeling so giddy and giggly. <em>He also felt secure and safe</em>. He shyly said, “lead the way, handsome”.</p><p>Dean winked and did exactly as he was requested.</p><p>**</p><p>Again, Dean surprised him. This time they headed for a farmers festival that was happening- just an hour outside of Lawrence. It was like a carnival, with joyrides, booths and food trailers everywhere. The smells of popcorn, pastries and grilled food wafted through the air. The sounds of farm animals in their little man made pens filled the air.</p><p>There were people bustling around, laughing away, having fun under this festive atmosphere. He asked in excitement, “How did you know about this, Dean?” </p><p>Dean shrugged, “This festival happens once every year, Cas. It usually lasts a week”.</p><p>Again why didn’t he know about this? <em>God what else has he missed out on in Lawrence?</em> It’s like he didn’t know his own city. He must have shown some sort of disappointment on his face, because Dean tugged at his hand, “Hey, enough of that, ok. There’s always something new to learn about Lawrence, everyday. Ain’t a damn problem about that, Cas”.</p><p>He smiled at Dean, loving the man’s warmth next to him. “Thanks Dean. You always make me feel good”.</p><p>“I like making you feel good, Cas”. Dean added with a smirk, swinging their entwined arms back and forth, “So, shall be go grab some dinner?”</p><p>He giggled, “Yes, Dean. Let’s.”</p><p>**</p><p>Dinner was hotdogs, hamburgers, corn dogs and apple pies. As they ate, they walked around visiting farm animals in a pen,  green houses and watching a pie eating contest. Dean even took him to game booths and won him a large squishy bee. </p><p>Oh my God!</p><p>
  <em>He felt like he was out on a date in his teen years.</em>
</p><p>And, the best part about it was that he loved it!</p><p>Dean did his own unique thing for a first date and he was impressed. He laughed, he blushed, and he felt immense joy. That was all he needed.</p><p>He was feeding an apple to a beautiful horse in a man made stable, when Dean asked, “Do you want to go for a walk by the lakeside, Cas?”</p><p>He met Dean’s eyes, feeling over the moon right now. </p><p>He replied, “Yes Dean. I’d like that very much.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>He let Cas walk ahead of him. </p><p>They were walking on the grassy bank by the lake. The lake was just a few meters beside the farmers carnival and so there was enough light shining through. There were a lot of couples sitting or walking nearby, enjoying the view or cuddling. </p><p>He was just a meter behind Cas, watching the man hugging his giant stuffy bee and smiling as he glanced around here and there. The man looked so freaken adorable and much more younger. He couldn’t help but smile in affection, reminding himself that he had one hell of a sexy man as his date tonight. </p><p>
  <em>And, he wasn’t going to mess this up.</em>
</p><p>Cas did a 360 degree spin, inhaling a deep breath, humming a sound of agreement and smiling so brightly up at the stars. “The air smells so fresh here, Dean. So untainted. So untouched”. Cas suddenly stopped and eyed him with such joy, “It’s so beautiful here”.</p><p>He came to stop at least two feet before Cas, teasing, “Is it me that makes it beautiful?”  He throws in a wink.</p><p>Cas suddenly looks shy, taking a bold step towards him. He could feel that invisible magnetic force strong between them now, trying to pull them together. Castiel pressed the stuffed bee into his chest- lodging it between them, blue eyes meeting his neck, as if studying something there. The man whispered, “It definitely is you that makes it so beautiful here”.</p><p>He had never been affected by anyone’s closeness and sweet words before. Cas words and closeness had this indescribable spark of pleasant energy flowing through him. His heart was fluttering hard, and, everything felt so magical and perfect at this very moment. He was drawn to the beautiful blue eyed man, who was so bold and adorable. His hands itched to grab Cas waist, so, he gave in and lightly gripped Cas on either sides of his waists. He found himself studying Cas blush and shyness. He whispered back, “Is this ok?” If Cas was uncomfortable, he would let go.</p><p>Cas slowly brought those gorgeous blues to meet his. It held so much wonder, “yes, this is ok, Dean”.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck! He was so screwed!</em>
</p><p>Everything else around them became background noise or non existent. He found his focus drifting downwards to Cas pink lips. <em>God damnit!</em> He has thought of kissing those damn lips, every damn day since the bar. Seize the day, right. So, he dragged his eyes back up to meet Cas lightly blown pupils, admitting so softly, “Cas, I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>One of Cas hand cupped the nape of his neck, the blue eyed man glanced down at his lips, moving in a little closer, and breathing onto his lips, “kiss me Dean”.</p><p>And, yeah. He didn’t know who made the first move. All that mattered was their lips had finally met. <em>And, whoever said fireworks weren’t real, whenever someone kissed the one they adored, can go jump off a cliff.</em> Because, damn did the fireworks go off- all around him. His heart beating a mile a minute.</p><p>The kiss was a sweet one.</p><p>Their lips slotted perfectly, moving in tandem and seeking each others’ taste. Cas lips so soft and warm between his- so pure and delicious.</p><p>When they drew apart, it was to rest their foreheads against each other’s, breathing unto each others’ lips. Deans’ grip on Cas waist was still delicate and sure. Though, it was a short, sweet kiss; it was still the best kiss he has ever experienced in his entire life. </p><p>
  <em>And, he was someone who kissed….a lot.</em>
</p><p>Cas said shyly, “That was my first ever kiss, Dean. And, it was perfect.”</p><p><em>What!</em> Oh how his chest filled with this strange giddy feeling and his heart was once again fluttering in excitement. <em>He was Cas first kiss!</em> He pulled his head slightly back, just enough to capture Cas starry blue eyes. He smiled warmly, thumbing at the man’s left cheek, “Cas, I am honored to be the one to give you your first kiss. And, I thought it was so perfect too.”</p><p>Cas blushed further, leaning in and boldly planting a peck on his lips, before pulling away. The man playfully scratched his scalp at the back of his head- or more like tickle massaged the back of his head with those fingers, saying so dreamily, “I look forward to more kisses in the future, Dean. You will show me…right?”</p><p>“Of course, my angel”. Thinking of teaching Cas the art of kissing was a thrilling feeling.</p><p>Cas grazed those lips gently across his, before pulling away with a big smile. The man carefully turned around in his arms- with the bee still being cuddled into the man’s chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Cas waist- both his palms rested flat on Cas tummy, while he enjoyed the snuggle of the blue eyed man’s back into his entire front chest and torso. He laid his chin lightly over Cas left shoulder, and, just stood there-  both lightly swaying side to side, as they glanced out over the waters of the glassy lake. </p><p>The full moon was up and bright enough to cast a magical glow onto the surfaces of the water, adding to what the lights from the festival provided. There were a lot of stars up tonight, glowing bright. There was a warm night breeze brushing both their faces. It was peaceful here, serene, even though it was dark. He just enjoyed the warmth of Castiel in his arms. </p><p>The man was his perfect fit. <em>Literally, their bodies were like pieces of puzzles that fit perfectly together.</em></p><p>He kissed Cas shoulder lightly, laying his chin back on it.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Cas murmured, “this was an amazing first date, Dean. I really feel comfortable and at peace here”.</p><p>“This was the best first date I have ever experienced, Cas. It was perfect in all senses of the word.” He smiled into Cas shoulder, admitting, “I’m damn thrilled that I got to experience this amazing moment with my favorite person”. He shyly added, “And, hopefully…um-…I would get to experience another date to come, sometime in the near future?”</p><p>Cas chuckled warmly, his free hand, covering one of his that was resting on the man’s tummy. Cas laid his head back into his shoulder, stretching out that fine neck that his eyes were drawn to- making his mouth water- with the want of sucking hickeys into it. Maybe, someday, he would. <em>Soon, hopefully.</em> Cas replied with a sigh of contentment, “Yes, Dean. A second date is warranted.” The blue eyed man gnawed at his bottom lip and asked, “And, I’d like the honor of planning it, if you allow me?”</p><p>He smiled, “Yeah Cas. If that’s what you want, then I’m all good!”</p><p>Cas smiled brightly up at the stars. “So, would you consider coming over to my place for a second date? I would love for you to try some of my delicious home cooked meals.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh he was so there! </em>
</p><p>He replied with enthusiasm, “Yeah, I’d love that Cas! This coming Saturday at 7pm sound good?” He asked, just the way Cas had done with him at Janes.</p><p>Cas closed his eyes, looking so peaceful as he enjoyed the calm. The man hummed with the sweetest smile, “Sounds perfect, Dean.”</p><p>
  <em>This had to be love.</em>
</p><p><strong>TBC</strong>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And welcome to the Epilogue! Yes, we are here at the end of this fic!🙂</p><p>I hope you enjoy! </p><p>Let me know what you think!🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>He had decided to go with something Dean might enjoy. <em>And, he had found out from Ellen</em>. Steak, any potato dish, gravy, and apple pies (yeah he figured Dean loved apple pies, having witnessed how the man guzzled the pastry at the festival with so much joy). Ellen was smiling cheekily at him, gushing over him and saying, “Oh I’m so thrilled that you boys are boyfriends!”</p><p>He had to correct her. “Um Ellen, we haven’t talked about what to name this…thing…we got happening between us, yet”.</p><p>Ellen threw in an amused brow, “Well, the way I see it, sweetie; if you’ve already been for a first date and going for a second, then, I’ll label you as boyfriends”.</p><p>Yeah. He also wanted to call Dean his boyfriend. <em>Make it official and all</em>. But, he knew that he’d have to talk to Dean first. He wasn’t going to assume anything. So, he said, “I’ll speak with him tonight.” He smiled, “And, thank you for letting me know what Dean enjoys”.</p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart”.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>He called it steak night. </em>
</p><p>He had cooked from scratch: grilled steak, salt and vinegar potato wedges, tangy carrot slaw and the for dessert a freshly baked apple pie.</p><p>It was almost 7pm and he was already dressed in casual once again. This time, he wore a black button up (which was a few buttons open to reveal a little of his chest), blue jeans and black sneakers. This time, his hair was somewhat neatly styled and he was clean shaven.</p><p>He checked out the final dining table setup. </p><p>Candles. Check. Plates laid out. Check. Forks, knives and spoons. Check. Wine glasses. Check. Serviettes. Check….And lastly, a single red rose in his hand. Check. Yeah. <em>He wanted to gift Dean something sweet too.</em></p><p>His heart sped up when gentle knocks sounded on his door. He took a deep breath and hoped that Dean enjoyed the evening with him. He hid the red rose behind his back and opened the door.</p><p>Again, Dean stood there, looking like a damn heartthrob.</p><p>Like he, Dean was casually dressed in a red plaid long sleeved shirt and black jeans with black boots. The man actually resembled the look of a bad boy- with a charming lopsided cheeky grin. He bit his bottom lip, seeing Dean follow the movement with those green eyes. He blushed hard, “Hey Dean. Welcome.” He stood to the side to allow Dean access in. </p><p>Just as the door closed behind him, Dean grabbed him by the waist and planted a surprise sweet kiss on his lips. He absolutely melted into the man’s strong arms, almost dropping the red rose in his hand. It felt like the air was sucked right out of him. The handsome green eyed man pulled out of the kiss and said, “Hey Cas”.</p><p>His heart fluttered several times. He inhaled a deep breath and pulled out the rose from behind him, “Here, this red rose is for you”.</p><p>Dean flushed nearly as red as the rose itself. The man couldn’t stop his toothy smile as he took the single rose from him, holding it to his heart and saying, “thank you, sweet angel”.</p><p>He leaned in and laid another peck on Dean’s lips, before grabbing the man by the crook of his arm, “Come on handsome. Let’s have some dinner.”</p><p>**</p><p>Dean had that ‘<em>Christmas has come early</em>’ look on his face, as Cas laid the plates of food before him. Each plate had steak, salt and vinegar potato wedges and tangy carrot slaw. </p><p>The setting was romantic, the lights set to low- giving the place an almost orange glowing look. The candles were lit and the wine was poured. He took a seat just to the right side of Dean- while his date sat at the head of the table. </p><p>Dean eyed him with a thankful smile; there was so much adoration bouncing off those green orbs. The man grabbed his hand that was rested atop the table, bringing it to those pouty lips and giving his knuckle a gentle kiss. “Thank you, Cas. This is perfect and smells heavenly. I can’t wait to try this delicious meal”.</p><p>He felt so giddy with love, he murmured, “You’re welcome, Dean. Now, let’s enjoy some home cooked meal.”</p><p>And, so they did.</p><p>The complements and moans Dean gave out, after taking bites of his meal, made him crimson in the face. The man was enjoying the home cooked meal a little too much, not that he wasn’t flattered though.. It wasn’t long that they finished their dinners. He announced, “I have dessert. Wait here.”</p><p>And when he brought out the pie, Dean gasped so loudly. “Oh man, you didn’t, Cas!?” As, if he were unsure that what he was seeing was really pie!</p><p>He chuckled at the man’s look of pure enthusiasm and renewed hunger. “oh yes I did, Dean”.</p><p>Dean was almost bouncing in his seat as he said, “Oh gimme! Please!”</p><p>He laid out a slice each on their plates and dug in. Dean was now moaning obscenely. The man couldn’t help but blurt out, “Damnit Cas! This pie is actually better than moms!” Dean quickly added, “But, don’t tell her I said that.”</p><p>Oh my God! <em>Was Dean implying that he’d get to meet his mom someday?</em> Nothing would make him more nervous, yet, happier.</p><p>He watched as Dean basically guzzled two huge slices of pie within minutes. He was feeling damn proud of himself that his date enjoyed the pastry. He was content with just sitting on the dining table a little while longer, staring at Dean or losing himself in those beautiful green orbs, while he sipped on wine, letting the red liquid fill him up with so much buzz.</p><p>Dean reached out to collect their empty plates and smiled at him, “How about I clear the dishes and get them washed, while you enjoy your wine”.</p><p>He quickly objected, “Oh no! Dean you don’t have to do that! You’re my guest!” He tried to unhand the dishes from Dean’s grasp, but the man just shook his head and held the dishes out of his reach.</p><p>“Cas, I insist, please.” The man smirked, “Besides, my mom always said that the one that doesn’t cook, gets to do the dishes. So, let me do this, please.”</p><p>What made him fall even harder was the knowledge that Dean was a man that was raised right. It was admirable to see a sweet man carry out duties, so genuinely. So, he decided to get them rolling into the second part of their date, while Dean did the dishes. He nodded, “Ok Dean. Thank you. While you do the dishes, I’ll look for a movie that we can watch. Hmm?”</p><p>Dean winked, “Sure thing, angel”.</p><p>Thinking of cuddling in Dean’s arms while watching a movie made him all gooey. Yeah. He looked forward to the rest of the night….and the small talk he wanted to have before the movie.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dinner was mind blowing! </em>
</p><p>Cas cooking was out of this word-<em>delicious!</em></p><p>And, the way the man had gone out of his way to cook him one of his ‘favorite’ meals, plus, bake him the added bonus of apple pie- completely made him fall so….in love.</p><p>His heart stuttered at that revelation.</p><p>As he washed the dishes, he wondered, ‘<em>How could someone fall in love with a complete stranger within a week?’ Was this even possible? Then again, maybe they were soulmates?</em> If that ever was a thing….</p><p>He just wanted to get back to Cas who was waiting for him in the living room. He wanted to cuddle the man, watch a movie or talk….and maybe, slip in a few kisses. He smiled at the latter. </p><p>
  <em>What he would give to explore Cas mouth with his tongue.</em>
</p><p>He dried his hands on the dish towel and headed over to the living room. He was met with his gorgeous date sitting on the long white sofa, smiling up at him. The man held out a hand, “Come sit next to me, Dean.”</p><p>He smiled and did as requested. He sat himself next to the blue eyed man and was comfortable enough to slip an arm behind Cas, to grip his waist. He loved that Cas snuggled into him- the man’s torso was facing his side- inwards, forearm on his shoulder, knee folded in while the other leg was on the ground. He could feel Cas eyes meet the side of his face. He turned his head slightly and met those curious blues. He asked, “So, what movie have you chosen, angel?”</p><p>“I was thinking Star Trek. But, after we’ve talked some, Dean”.</p><p>He had to admit. He liked this bold side of Cas. At the same time, he does feel a little worried. <em>What did Cas want to talk about?</em> He nodded, “Ok. Um- what do you want to talk about, Cas?”</p><p>Cas glanced down at his thigh shyly, before dragging his eyes back up. There was a little hesitation in those beautiful blue orbs. He wanted to remind Cas that everything was ok and that the man could talk about anything he wanted. Before he could speak, Cas asked, “What do we call this..thing…between us, Dean?”</p><p>Oh! Ok! Yes this was also something he wanted to bring up. <em>He was thankful that Cas was the one to bring it up first, though.</em> Him and words- aren’t very friendly. He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling a blush climb up his cheeks. He cleared his throat, speaking the truth. “Um- I was…um- hoping that we could refer to each other as boyfriends?” </p><p><em>It was a question, because, it was also up to Cas</em>.</p><p>Cas combed fingers through his hair- scratching his scalp lightly. He loved it whenever Cas pampered him like this, making him purr. The man chuckled at his cat-like sounds, “I’d like to refer to us as boyfriends too, Dean”.</p><p>He thumbed at Cas lower lip, “So, boyfriend, is it ok if I steal another kiss from you?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I would love that very much…boyfriend.” Cas giggled in the end.</p><p>
  <em>Christ, could the man get anymore cuter.</em>
</p><p>Like the first time, this kiss was sweet. The only difference now, is that there was more exploring. Dean promised to teach his boyfriend the art of kissing- and the next step was introducing some tongue. </p><p>It started on with a brush of lips, before it he was running his tongue along Cas bottom lip. The blue eyed man gasped and that’s when Dean used the opportunity to carefully slip his tongue between Cas lips. The man was so shy, yet, eager to learn, following his little actions, running his tongue along his. Mouths opened and heads titled to allow for deeper access. Soon, he was wrapping his tongue around Cas sucking. Both moaning and craving more, as everything became a sweet addiction. </p><p>He smiled into the kiss as Cas ran his hands up his chest. In return, he ran his hands up and down Cas sides. Soon, they had to break for air, resting their foreheads together, panting. He leaned in and nipped Cas bottom lip, sucking and letting go with a pop. He kept thumbing that now swollen bottom lip, his voice gruff as he murmured, “I have a secret to tell you, Cas”.</p><p>Cas voice was deeper and rougher, replying, “what Dean?” The man looked so adorable all dazed up.</p><p>He knew it may be too soon to say this, but, he couldn’t hide it anymore. He wanted to let Cas know where he stood. “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Cas blinked the daze away, eyeing him much more attentively. And at this moment he was holding his breath, fearful that Cas might just freak out and tell him to leave. But, then, Cas asked with a timid smile, sounding as if he were trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. “Really? You love me?”</p><p>“Yes I do, Cas.”</p><p>Cas looked at him like he had given him the world. The man’s entire face lit up, and his smile was brighter than the sun, all gummy and excited as he replied, “I love you too, Dean. So, so, much.”</p><p>He couldn’t describe this feeling taking over him. All he knew was that he was beyond happy. He repeatedly pecked Cas on the lips, making the blue eyed man giggle and blush further. He hugged the man close, loving the feel of the man, who fit perfectly, in his arms. He felt joyful tears cloud his eyes, murmuring into Cas shoulder, “This is the happiest day of my life, so far”.</p><p>Cas held him tight too, whispering, “Me too, Dean”. A minute later Cas asked him a question that both shocked him and made him want to crack up in laughter. The man asked, “Dean, does that mean you will love my car too and not burn it to a crisp?”</p><p>He pulled out of the hug to see Cas smirking at him. He raised a brow, “How did you know?”</p><p>“Three guesses who?” Cas half teased, half giggled.<br/> <br/>He narrowed his eyes, “Ellen”. He couldn’t contain it, and threw his head back in laughter. His heart warmed when Cas laughed along. He was happy that his beautiful boyfriend was not pissed at his dislike for the <em>faded blue 1991 Honda Civic Hatchback. </em></p><p>When they both calmed, he tapped the tip of Cas nose lightly. “I will love your car, just like I love you, Cas”.</p><p>Cas looked at him with stars in his eyes, smiling so happily. The man cupped his cheek lightly, “Well, that’s great news, Dean”.</p><p>What a journey it has been and he was sure that there were more chapters to come. He looked forward to whatever came by he and Cas way. He had finally found his better half and deep inside, he knew this was true. <em>Deep down, he knew that Jimmy was indeed with he and Cas, in spirit- from the very first instant that he and Cas had met.</em></p><p>He remembered...</p><p>Jimmy was his past.</p><p>Cas is his future.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope you enjoyed the read. I’d like to thank all my readers for giving this fic a chance! You are my inspiration- ALWAYS!🙂</p><p>Now, plans are to focus on my fic “BLUE JAY”😁 Check it out if you have the time (Updates will begin tomorrow).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>